Persecutie MenChara
by Ckonny Nickole
Summary: — ¿Seduces a todo el mundo? —A las chicas principalmente, pero podría hacer una excepción si es lo que quieres
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola! Ha pasado tiempo, espero que estén bien. Yo de verdad que quería volver con un fanfic o algo pronto, pero no encontraba la oportunidad._**

 ** _Decidí volver con un MenChara porque la verdad me encanta esta pareja y me sirve para practicar nuevamente como escribir (ya que después de tanto tiempo uno se le olvida un poco) ¡Espero que sea de su agrado y le den mucho cariño a esta pareja que tiene siempre un gran potencial que dar!_**

 ** _Aclaro desde ya que como todos mis fics, será de pocos capítulos, ¿Qué tan pocos? No lo sé aún._**

 ** _..._**

 **Persecutie**

 _ **01.**_

"— _**¿Seduces a todo el mundo?**_

— _ **A las chicas principalmente, pero podría hacer una excepción si es lo que quieres"**_

Si tuviese que describirse así mismo diría que es una persona inteligente, pero no lo suficiente.

—Es un completo hijo de puta —Masculló en medio de su camino por el callejón oscuro que lo conduciría hacia su destino. Su mano acariciaba el arma que escondía en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido.

El callejón parecía cerrarse cada vez más a cada paso que daba. Escuchó el ruido de una rata mordiendo una bolsa negra de tamaño considerable sin inmutarse y se detuvo en lo que parecía ser el final de su camino, pero Menma sabía que toda esa basura acumulada era precisamente para esconder lo que yacía detrás.

Buscó unos segundos el lugar indicado, precisamente entre la bolsa más grande y lo que parecía ser una lavadora en mal estado, movió esta última y sonrió al encontrar la entrada que tanto buscaba que no era más que un simple agujero en el concreto.

El aire frio golpeaba su rostro, pero por alguna extraña razón él sentía el cuerpo ardiendo por estar en territorio enemigo rodeada de gente igual de mierda que él.

— ¿Quieres entrar, guapo? —Preguntó una prostituta afuera de una de las muchas puertas que tenía ese callejón. A lo lejos Menma pudo apreciar como un tipo se tiraba a otra prostituta tan campante como si no estuviera en plena vía pública.

Sin duda, era el sitio al que pertenecía.

El tiempo que se quedó viéndola escena pareció hacerle entender a la chica de aspecto demacrado que él estaba buscando coger de igual manera por lo que se acercó tocándole la entrepierna con descaro. Menma de nuevo ni se inmutó por ello.

—Vaya, no se siente uno de estos todos los días —Dijo ella sonriéndole. Sus manos peligrosamente estaban dirigiéndose hacia su cremallera— ¿Cuánto traes, guapo? Te haré un descuento.

La voz animada y cargada de una falsa coquetería de la chica se apagó al momento en que apreció la pesada mirada puesta en ella. Inmediatamente se hizo hacia atrás reconociendo el peligro.

Menma ni siquiera se molestó en darle una advertencia porque sabía que esa gente podía reconocerla sin palabras, por lo que en medio de un grito de reclamo bastante cobarde por parte de la mujer que se escondió ni bien soltó un "¡Tú te lo pierdes, marica!" siguió su camino haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo que ese lugar tenia para ofrecerle, desde sexo a drogas ilegales y órganos de todo tipo. Un lugar completamente enfermo que ninguna fantasía virtual podía superar.

—Así que, estas aquí —Dijo la voz de la persona que buscaba cuando pateó la puerta correcta haciendo que las personas que acompañaban a Sai, todas mujeres, salieran huyendo despavoridas sin importarles su desnudes.

—Tapate los huevos a menos que te reviente la puta cabeza antes de lo que tenía planeado —Gruñó en respuesta apuntándole con el arma a lo que Sai alzó ambas manos apelando a la paz.

— ¡Hey! —Gritó el moreno, al parecer no se esperaba esa clase de amenaza de su parte. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que recibía una visita de Menma— No hay por qué ser tan violento, amigo.

—No soy tu jodido amigo —De una patada movió la mesa que se interponía entre ambos y completamente encolerizado afirmó la punta del arma en la frente del otro— Estoy harto de tus mierdas, solo tenías un trabajo y lo arruinaste.

— ¡Sólo dame más tiempo! ¡Lo conseguiré, no seas extremista! Menma…

Antes de que Sai pudiese articular otra palabra presa del miedo que le recorría por su cuerpo desnudo el sonido del arma lo acalló eternamente.

— ¿Tiempo? Ya es tarde, bastardo bueno para nada —Escupió sobre el cadáver del tipo tirándole el arma encima como si la sangre que caía a montones desde la cabeza de Sai ensuciando la piel blanca aun tibia no fuera suficiente— Tsk.

Se mordió los labios sintiéndose insatisfecho y de no ser por las voces que interrumpieron el perfecto silencio que había creado no se había apresurado a retirarse del lugar empujando a toda persona que se le cruzara buscando detenerlo.

Era inteligente, sabía que meterse en un lugar como ese y asesinar a uno de sus inquilinos le traería problemas, unos terribles que ni siquiera podía imaginar, pero como ya había dicho, no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber planeado como librarse de estos por lo que de pronto se volvió parte de una cacería en el que él era la presa seguido de un montón de cazadores completamente armados y dispuestos a vengarse en nombre de su barrio.

.

.

.

Si tuviese que describirse así mismo diría que es una persona perfecta, sin error alguno.

—Hey, ¿Seguro que no eres famoso?

—Es difícil de creer, pero es verdad, no lo soy —Respondió a la chica que se mantenía aferrada a su brazo. El sonrojo producido por el alcohol en las mejillas de esta le causaban más regocijo que el cumplido que le habían dado.

—Eres gracioso —Dijo otra chica justo a su lado mientras las demás reían sin dejar de beber.

— ¿Tú crees? —Cuestionó entonces, guiñándoles un ojo haciéndolas chillar emocionadas— Pero, no estoy mintiendo. Sin embargo, creo que tú lo haces —Le dijo coquetamente a la misma chica que se negaba a soltarlo jugando con su cabello lacio provocando risas nerviosas en ella.

—Mh, ¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella dejándose tocar, sin importarle que un completo desconocido que acababa de conocer la acariciara. Es más, lo deseaba. Un chico tan atractivo como él no se veía todos los días.

Sasuke sonrió atreviéndose a tocar sus pechos sobre la ropa comprobando lo que había intuido — ¿Por qué no me dejas ver lo que escondes en tu sostén? Se siente incómodo —Sugirió seductoramente sintiendo como a su otro lado las demás chicas celosas buscaban llamar su atención.

— ¡Yo guardo mi dinero! —Dijo una enseñándolo para luego lanzarlo sin cuidado sobre la mesa llena de botellas vacías de alcohol. Sasuke solo soltó una exclamación de sorpresa fingida que sabía que no notarían por lo borrachas que estaban.

Ellas estaban bien, pero él ya había decidido cuál sería su presa. Los aretes de diamantes, el colar de oro y la ropa de diseñador de la chica a la que no dejaba de tocar por sobre la ropa le dejaba en claro que había elegido bien. La mencionada al sentir que sus amigas buscaban robarle la atención del atractivo moreno sacó una pequeña billetera, lo suficientemente grande para guardar tarjetas de crédito y esconderlo entre sus pechos para entregársela inocentemente.

—Es esto, ¿Te gusta?

—Me fascina —Respondió abrazándola para repartir besos en su cuello mientras con una mano hurgaba en la cartera olvidada de ella encontrando unas llaves que escondió en su puño cerrado. Los gemidos de ella le satisficieron— Si fueras a una habitación privada —Empezó a decir, haciéndose el interesante sabiendo que su apariencia de lujo le ayudarían a sonar más creíble— ¿Qué clave le pondrías a la puerta?

La chica chilló emocionada al sentir la mano de aquel hombre acariciando su muslo peligrosamente cerca de su parte íntima, imaginando que la llevarían a un hotel costoso a pasar la noche así que sin pensársela respondió— noventa, noventa y cinco.

—Mh, lindos números ¿Puedo saber porque esos?

—Ah~ Son mis preferidos.

Su sonrisa amplia demostró lo satisfecho que estaba de escuchar aquello así que lentamente se levantó intentando no parecer sospechoso— Espérenme unos momentos, gatitas, ya vengo —Se disculpó caminando en dirección al baño que convenientemente estaba cerca de la puerta trasera.

Echando un último vistazo salió revisando la billetera de la chica.

—Nada mal. Hija de un diplomático —Silbó encantado viendo un par de fotos que esta guardaba y lanzó el accesorio quedándose con las tarjetas importantes.

Bajó lentamente los escalones mientras jugaba con las llaves del auto que se había robado felizmente.

Ah, otra noche perfecta igual que él.

O eso pensó hasta que escuchó unos pasos apresurados detrás de él y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta estaba siendo acorralado a un lado de la escalera del bar con una mano apretando tan fuerte su boca que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Pestañeó confundido e iba responder violentamente a ello pero la forma en que aquel sujeto desconocido, de apariencia tosca pero no menos atractiva, se le acercó para susurrarle un claro y peligroso "Shh" lo tomó completamente desprevenido.

No entendió qué estaba pasando hasta que escuchó la bocina de la patrulla policial junto a un montón de insultos de lo que parecía ser un gran número de sujetos corriendo a lo lejos. Fue en ese momento que notó el corte doloroso en uno de los brazos de aquel tipo que parecía haber sido hecho con un sable o algo muy yakuza a su parecer. No fue hasta que en el lugar solo se pudo escuchar la música proveniente detrás de la puerta del bar que lo soltó.

Entonces sus miradas se encontraron por fin. Menma alzó una ceja al ver al otro y Sasuke no fue indiferente de la inspección que hacia este de su cuerpo por lo que hizo lo mismo para no sentirse el único intimidado.

Pero intimidación era lejos lo que sentía el uno del otro en ese momento.

— ¡LE DIGO QUE ME ROBARON! ¡EL CHICO QUE ESTABA CONMIGO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

El nuevo bullicio interrumpió el ambiente entre ambos, la voz ebria e histérica de la chica hacía eco en todo ese callejón vacío y oscuro.

Menma alzó una ceja intrigado volteándose al moreno al escucharlo reír divertido notando que este comenzaba a jugar con unas llaves que parecían ser de un auto.

—Un placer, pero parece que yo igual estoy en una persecución —Dijo entonces Sasuke despidiéndose antes de comenzar a correr lejos de ahí en dirección al edificio de estacionamientos a un lado del bar.

Menma se le quedó viendo hasta que desapareció de su vista.

—Tsk, con una mierda —Alegó Menma apretándose el brazo que comenzaba a tiritarle por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor. Tenía que conseguir atención de inmediato y ya estaba comenzando a caminar cuando a sus oídos llega el sonido de la patrulla policial nuevamente — Puto Sai —Maldijo creyendo que el motivo de su mala suerte era culpa del difunto.

No ocurriéndosele otra cosa corrió en la misma dirección que el sujeto de antes encontrándolo en el tercer piso silbando como si nada mientras parecía buscar algo. Frunció el ceño e inevitablemente se preguntó quién diablos sería aquel sujeto de apariencia lujosa y costumbres cuestionables.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de él cuando el moreno pareció notar que lo seguían — Hey, volviste, ¿Quieres volver a arrinconarme en lo oscuro? —Lo molestó con gracia.

Menma soltó una maldición por lo bajo— Podría matarte en este instante, bastardo.

— ¿Herido y a punto de sufrir una hemorragia? —Cuestionó fijándose en su herida— No lo creo —Le mostró la lengua al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo antes de ponerse a tararear una canción poco conocida inclinándose de vez en cuando como si buscara algo debajo de los autos que estaban allí.

Menma lo siguió de cerca sintiendo una extraña fascinación hacia aquel sujeto. Sasuke por su parte, al sentirse observado por aquel desconocido no podía evitar sonreír de gusto, porque a él siempre le gustaba llamar la atención de las personas a su alrededor.u

— ¡Bingo! —Exclamó de pronto al escuchar el ruido característico de un auto al desbloquear el seguro con el control de las llaves. Silbó admirando el deportivo que había conseguido— Hermoso.

— ¿Acabas de robar esto? —Preguntó intrigado Menma al notar que claramente no era de ese sujeto por el asombro que demostraban esos oscuros ojos al subirse.

Sasuke cruzó ambos brazos sobre el volante y recargó una mejilla en estos observándolo con fascinación— ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Hice un buen trabajo? —Preguntó.

—Tsk.

Sin querer Menma se sintió algo intimidado por la mirada insistente del otro, no porque le tuviese miedo, sino porque creía notar cierto deseo por parte del otro. O quizás solo estaba imaginando cosas por culpa del dolor.

Sasuke encendió el auto y cerró la puerta del piloto, pero no se echó a andar como Menma creyó que haría y en su lugar dijo, con esa coquetería que parecía ser característica de él — ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado, chico peligroso?

Para cualquiera aquello sonaría como una invitación cualquiera, pero dado a su situación, la sintió peligrosa y al mismo tiempo irremediablemente fascinante.

—Ten en cuenta que en cualquier momento podría dejar tu culo abandonado en cualquier lugar —Advirtió maldiciendo su herida que le impedía andar por su cuenta.

Le sorprendió que ese sujeto lejos de asustarse solo soltara una risita adorable como si aquella advertencia se la esperara— Muero por ver como lo haces —Le retó.

Y fue suficiente como para que Menma se atreviera a subirse. Sasuke estiró una mano hacia la guantera revisándola soltando una carcajada al encontrar una tanga.

—Vaya chica —Se rió el moreno recordando a la tipa ebria a la que le había robado y le ofreció la prenda a su nuevo acompañante en broma— Ten, para que te limpies.

—Chúpame la polla

Sasuke se la pensó mientras se seguía riendo divertido.

Esto iba a ser sin dudas interesante, para ambos.

 **...**

 **¡Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué la primera parte PERO VOY A FORMATEAR EL PC ASI QUE PREFIERO SUBIR LA CONTINUACIÓN AHORA ANTES QUE SE PIERDA._**

 ** _Eso, gracias por apoyar este fic! Sobretodo a Luliz Rizo Gracias por tu comentario!_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **02.**_

Estúpidamente, creyeron que su destino incierto se haría largo dada a la incomodidad causada por una compañía desconocida.

Pero no se sentía del todo así pese al silencio que traían ambos, el ambiente era reconfortante. Sasuke había encendido la radio en algún momento del camino, la música aleatoria de una estación cualquiera parecía ser todo lo que necesitaban.

— ¿Cómo está tu herida? —Preguntó entonces Sasuke deteniendo el auto en un semáforo en rojo. Su mirada fue a dar a la herida cubierta por un trozo de tela rasgada del suéter que Menma había decidido deshacerse.

Menma, quien hacia bastante rato sentía el brazo dormido, le miró también— Como si me hubiesen amputado el brazo.

—Oh, eso es escalofriante —Exclamó el moreno poniéndose en marcha después de unos segundos— ¿Me vas a contar qué fue lo que pasó? —Quiso saber intrigado.

Namikaze bufó un "qué te importa" por lo bajo, pero su acompañante insistió haciendo un mohín disgustado.

—Uno de esos carniceros que me seguía logró alcanzarme con su sable.

— ¿Sable? Wow, ¿Eres un yakuza?

Casi suelta una carcajada por esa pregunta tan idiota pero al parecer ese chico lo estaba diciendo en serio por lo que solo rodó los ojos pensando sin querer que esa pregunta inocente junto a la expresión de genuina sorpresa del otro resultaban ser un poco adorable, solo un poco.

— ¿En qué siglo vives, retardado? —Cuestionó— Son unos tipos que habitan la periferia de Konoha. Los malditos violadores homicidas que se esconden como ratas en la basura.

El auto frenó en el estacionamiento vacío de un minimarket justo cuando terminó de decir aquello. Menma observó al otro en silencio intentando averiguar las intenciones del chico. No podía relajarse sabiendo que estaba con un completo desconocido que casualmente era un ladrón que se ofreció a ayudarlo sin pedir nada a cambio. La situación era lo suficientemente sospechosa como para hacerle pensar en que probablemente el otro estaba pensando en llamar a la policía en este momento y entregar su cabeza a cambio de una gran suma de dinero.

Pero Sasuke no tenía esa intensión. Uchiha notando la tensión en el cuerpo del otro se recargó por completo en el costoso asiento de cuero del auto deportivo haciéndose un poco más hacia atrás sin decir ni media palabra, con la mirada perdida en la tela manchada de sangre de su acompañante.

— ¿Qué mierda te traes? —Preguntó Menma alerta.

—Escucharte —Respondió el otro poniéndose de lado como si estuviese en una cómoda cama. Menma tembló un poco al sentirse nuevamente el punto de atención de esos ojos oscuros e hipnotizantes— Continúa. Había escuchado rumores de gente así en Konoha pero nunca creí que fuera de verdad.

—Tsk, debí imaginarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Si hubieses pisado ese lugar no habrías salido de ahí, tienes la cara que a esos depravados sexuales les gusta.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, sorprendido y luego rió suavemente cubriéndose la boca con una mano al hacerlo.

Menma no entendió por qué el otro se estaba riendo así que se lo hizo notar de inmediato — ¿Qué mierda es tan gracioso?

— ¿Acabas de piropearme? —Cuestionó el moreno suavizando su mirada felina y seductora— Nunca había escuchado un halago como ese, lo apuntaré en mi lista.

—Estas demente, no es un puto cumplido —Aclaró el otro rodando los ojos con hastío.

—Claro que si —Insistió— Ahora sé qué decir cuando me encuentre en aprietos con uno de esos tipos. Algo como… —Bajó la voz acercándosele un poco, lo suficiente como para que sus alientos chocaran. El ceño fruncido de Menma le regocijó— "Hey, oí que mi cara podría agradarte, cariño, ¿Qué dices?"

La voz ronca y coqueta del moreno logró erizarle la piel, era impresionante como unas palabras cualquieras dichas con el tono y expresión adecuada podría hacerlo sentir tan incómodo y excitado al mismo tiempo. De inmediato lo empujó bruscamente hacia atrás.

—Auch, bruto —Se quejó Uchiha, pero sus palabras no iban acorde a su expresión. ¿Por qué lucia tan satisfecho?

—No sé a qué diablos estás jugando.

— ¿Yo? A nada —Se encogió de hombros— ¿A qué podría estar jugando? Digo, no es como si tuviese planeado desde meses meterme a un bar exclusivo, emborrachar a una millonaria, robarle su auto y dinero para finalizar mi día ayudando a un desconocido aparentemente peligroso.

Menma, quien estaba totalmente pendiente de cualquier movimiento que hiciese el otro, no pudo evitar admirar en secreto la eficiencia con que el otro había ejecutado aquel plan que describía. No por nada estaban montados sobre un deportivo de última generación sin ningún policía siguiéndolos.

Al parecer, no estaba tratando con ningún aficionado como lo creyó al comienzo.

—Jo, entonces así te ganas la vida —Mencionó y el otro sonrió ampliamente.

—Dios me hizo con este rostro, pecado seria no aprovecharlo.

Menma solo negó con la cabeza pidiendo paciencia, a lo que Sasuke le soltó un golpecito en el brazo reclamando con un "¡Oye!" a manera de juego.

Al moreno le sorprendió escuchar a ese tipo serio reír después del pequeño golpe que le dio.

—Ya vámonos —Ordenó Namikaze, como si le hablara a su amigo de toda la vida.

El moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no vas a seguir contándome lo que te pasó, chico peligroso —Insistió el de ojos negros sin moverse ningún musculo.

—Ya déjalo, con un demonio —Se quejó— Y me llamo Menma.

— ¿Menma? —Cuestionó, inmediatamente iba a soltar su nombre, pero Sasuke no había llegado a donde estaba sin tomar precauciones, así que inventó uno— Yo soy Charasuke.

—Charasuke, eh. ¿Puedes mover el culo y encender el puto auto?

—Aún no, querido.

Menma volvió a rodar los ojos, _"¿Y ahora qué diablos quiere?"_ pensó. La mirada insistente de Charasuke sobre su herida pareció darle una pista.

—No es nada —Quiso quitarle importancia para que el otro se pusiera en marcha, pero eso estaba lejos de pasar. De pronto tenía el rostro de Charasuke nuevamente muy cerca de él.

—Shh —Lo mandó a callar antes de que siquiera dijese algo— Escucha, necesito hilo para suturas, agua oxigenada, yodo, algodón y un poco de gasa sería genial.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando ahora? —Cuestionó y solo bastó la señal que hicieron esos ojos negros indicando el minimarket delante de ellos para entender a qué se refería— Jo, estas demente. ¿Crees que tendrán todo eso a la vista?

— ¿Nunca has ido a una de estas tiendas? —Cuestionó ahora Charasuke divertido— ¡Tienen de todo! Literal, una vez pedí en broma unos condones en forma de animales y tenian como cinco variedades distintas. Tuve una noche interesante gracias a eso.

Namikaze no supo si creer esa historia o no, ¿Cómo sabía que el otro no estaba bromeando otra vez? Charasuke interpretó erróneamente su silencio.

— ¿Asustado?

Menma gruñó con gracia— Ya quisieras.

El sonido de la campañilla anunciando la entrada de un nuevo cliente llamó la atención de la chica que antes hablaba por celular mientras admiraba la manicura de sus uñas. La conversación que estaba teniendo en línea la dio por finalizada de inmediato con un "Te tengo que cortar, un chico guapo acaba de entrar "que Charasuke escuchó claramente haciéndole avanzar más seguro que antes.

—Hey —Saludó despreocupado recargando su peso en un brazo apoyado sobre la mesa que lo separaba de la encargada— ¿Puedes darme uno de esos? —Señaló unos cigarrillos detrás de ella, lo suficientemente altos como para que esta tuviese que demorarse un poco más en obtenerlos.

Su mirada buscó a Menma inmediatamente cuando la encargada se volteó. Recargó su mandíbula en su mano admirando como el chico tranquilamente inspeccionaba el lugar y sacaba más cosas de las que había pedido con una agilidad envidiable.

La expresión seria y varonil que tenía ese chico rudo a quien acababa de conocer le hizo morder sus labios con fascinación. Tenía que admitir que no estaba mal.

— ¿Estos? —La voz dela encargada lo sacó de su ensimismo.

—Sí, esos —Respondió sonriendo con complacencia— Disculpa por pedir los más difíciles de alcanzar.

— ¡Oh! No es ningún problema, de verdad.

—No entiendo cómo pudieron dejarte sola atendiendo el local —Mencionó acercando su rostro lentamente, lo suficiente para hablarle demasiado cerca de sus labios— Parece duro, pero, quiero decirte que realmente aprecié la vista que me diste al voltearte.

El sonrojo en ese rostro juvenil junto a la mirada de ensoñación le dejó más que claro que ella estaba totalmente perdida de él, lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que había alguien más en la tienda.

— ¿Q-qué dices? —La encargada se acomodó un mechón de cabello— ¿Y… qué hace un chico tan guapo como tú a esta hora comprando cigarrillos?

— ¿Qué hago? Por supuesto solo los compré para poder hablar contigo —Respondió— ¿No te parece la noche el momento más romántico para entablar una conversación con una linda chica?

La risita coqueta y nerviosa de la chica comenzaba a fastidiarlo, pero aun así no podía dejar de prestar más atención a las palabras que escuchaba decir a Charasuke que a lo que se estaba echando en los bolsillos. Cualquiera podía decir que el tipo era un mujeriego común y corriente con el don de la palabra, pero Menma podía notar algo más en la "técnica" del moreno.

Era como si admirara un arte desconocido. Las palabras de Charasuke combinaban tan bien con sus expresiones y esos ojos, oh, Menma claramente era testigo de cómo esos afilados ojos de rasgos occidentales atrayentes analizaban cada reacción que obtenía de aquella chica, como si fuera una computadora que elije su siguiente jugada dependiendo de la situación en la que se encontrara.

Chasqueó la lengua, el sonido se había perdido entre el gran espacio de la tienda pero Charasuke lo escuchó claramente.

—Temo decir, que debo despedirme —Dijo entonces el moreno dando finalizada la conversación que tenía con la encargada quien puso una expresión de infelicidad que le hizo sonreír halagado— Me pregunto, si podré llevarme algo que me haga recordarte esta noche —Pidió al tiempo en que le acariciaba la mejilla haciéndola estremecer.

— ¡Los cigarrillos! —Respondió ella de inmediato, roja como un semáforo y con los parpados tan apretados que parecía ser doloroso— ¡Llévatelos, yo… yo los pagaré por ti!

— ¿Enserio? No podría ser más afortunado —Dijo sonriéndole por última vez y se alejó buscando a Menma impresionándole que este ya estuviese en el auto esperándolo — ¿En qué momento saliste? —Preguntó apenas entró encendiendo el deportivo de inmediato.

—Cuando ella se puso a chillar como gata en celo.

—Menma, esa boca —Le regañó divertido echándose a andar— ¿Tienes todo?

—Por supuesto.

Y hasta allí pareció quedar la conversación porque ninguno de los dos agregó algo más. La música de la radio nuevamente fue la protagonista en medio del silencio que ambos llevaban.

Era una hora de viaje interesante. Ambos compartían miradas cómplices de vez en cuando durante el trayecto, como si quisiesen decirse algo pero al final nada surgía. Menma frunció el ceño cuando Charasuke rio tímidamente al verse descubierto mirándolo con mucha atención.

El auto volvió a detenerse, estaba vez fuera de un motel. Ninguno dijo nada tampoco, solo bajaron adentrándose al lugar poco importándoles que hubiese un cuarto disponible que debían compartir. Después de todo, no podían quejarse dada la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Con una mierda —Exclamó Menma al quitarse la tela que cubría su herida completamente manchada en sangre. Torpemente quiso abrir el agua oxigenada pero con una mano resultaba imposible.

Charasuke quien había ido a buscar algo para comer se encontró con esa graciosa escena al volver haciéndole negar con la cabeza en medio de una risa silenciosa.

—Eres un desastre —Se burló el moreno dejando los botes humeantes de ramen que había conseguido en la recepción y el agua embotellada sobre la mesita de noche para luego ir hacia la cama en donde estaba sentado Menma. Se ubicó a su lado tomándole el brazo ignorando la mirada desagradable del otro— Déjame ayudarte o de verdad tendremos que amputarte el brazo.

Menma solo dejó salir un gran suspiro antes de apretar los dientes por el dolor que le causaba las curaciones que el chico le daba. Pero el dolor pareció minimizarse al observar la expresión serena y preocupada del moreno mientras acercaba la aguja con el hilo a la herida.

—Menma, esto podría doler un poco —Mencionó sin atreverse a hacer algo hasta que su compañero se lo permitiera, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de este. Al alzar la mirada para verlo se sonrojó por tener esos ojos azules concentrados en su propio rostro— ¿Qué?

—Nada.

Charasuke no le creyó, así que buscó picarle— No me mires así mientras estamos en sobre la cama de un motel, Menma —Mordió su labio inferior fingiendo timidez.

Y vaya que resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. El chico de cabello teñido desvió la mirada incómodo y pudo reconocer fácilmente que esa muesca de desagrado era fingida.

—Joder ¿Seduces a todo el mundo?

—A las chicas principalmente, pero podría hacer una excepción si es lo que quieres.

Menma le mandó una mirada fiera y en respuesta Charasuke clavó con el hilo en su piel como venganza comenzando a coser la herida.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes hacer esto? —Preguntó un tanto impresionado por la habilidad que parecía tener el moreno al no tocar en ningún momento con la aguja algún nervio que lo hiciese sentir aún más dolor del que ya sentía.

Charasuke, que ya estaba terminando su labor hizo un pequeño nudo en el hilo antes de responder — Mi hermano es doctor, sé perfectamente cómo funcionan estas cosas.

Vaya, ese era un dato realmente interesante. Aun así Menma no quiso ahondar en el tema y dejó que el chico terminara enrollando su herida en gasa.

—Tará~ —Canturreó Charasuke graciosamente. Menma soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, el buen humor del otro comenzaba a contagiársele sin darse cuenta— Yah, no te rías —Lo regañó y abrió la cama para meterse dentro de esta tomando un bote de ramen para comerlo acostado— Deberías comer un poco y luego descansar, ha sido un día agotador.

Iba a reclamar que no quería nada, pero al sentir el olor de su comida favorita sumado al dolor de su brazo que parecía más frio que antes no pudo rechazar la invitación. Estaba seguro que si la persona que estuviera al lado suyo no fuera Charasuke lo habría sacado a patadas de la cama pero el tipo era tan… ¿Adorable? ¿Era esa la palabra que quería usar? Como sea, era imposible sacar a Charasuke y punto. Se la debía.

Aunque igual le jodia que este le sonriera tan juguetonamente de la nada mientras comían.

—Bien, dormiré —Dijo el moreno metiéndose más abajo en las cobijas— Intenta no asesinarme mientras lo hago —Bromeó soltando un bostezo mirándolo de frente.

Menma observó lo observó unos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo— Y tu intenta no robarme la billetera.

La risita que soltó Charasuke le pareció tan jodidamente adorable, con un demonio. Le daban unas inmensas ganas de quitar esa mano que el moreno solía usar para cubrir su sonrisa al reírse porque estaba seguro que el chico solo lo hacía para actuar lindo.

Menma creyó que el moreno se estaba riendo de su chiste, pero claramente no fue de eso y lo supo cuando este alzó la otra mano mostrando su billetera haciéndole abrir los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Hablas de esta? —Cuestionó Charasuke haciendo que iba a revisarla siendo impedido por la mano de Menma que se la arrebató de inmediato— Jaja, soy inocente.

—Ya, duérmete con un demonio —Dio punto final apagando las luces y volteándose para darle la espalda.

Escuchó a Charasuke reír nuevamente, pero no le prestó atención.

.

.

.

Su velada nocturna no fue tan mala como creyó que sería. Su brazo había dejado de dolor y podía moverlo más que antes por lo que se apoderó del volante apenas vió la oportunidad dejando a Charasuke a cargo de cambiar las estaciones de radio.

Soltó el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando mientras llenaba el tanque de gasolina y veía a Charasuke haciendo lo mismo sentado cómodamente sobre el maletero.

— ¿A dónde iremos, chofer? —Preguntó el moreno cuando guardó la pistola dispensadora bajándose.

—No tengo una puta idea —Respondió. La verdad es que nunca había estado fuera de Konoha, pero era más que claro que no podía volver como si nada. Era un suicidio solo considerarlo.

Se recargó en el auto dándole las últimas caladas a su cigarrillo.

Charasuke que ahora se estiraba relajando sus músculos abrió sin ninguna intensión más que curiosear el maletero del auto que no había revisado por completo. Su expresión relajada cambió drásticamente a una de sorpresa.

—Menma… —Lo llamó en voz baja.

El nombrado pisó el cigarrillo y hubiese simplemente preguntado qué diablos quería pero al ver su expresión no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que se acercó para ver aquello que tan impactado tenia al otro.

Y vaya que fue una sorpresa.

—Mierda —Exclamó.

Sus ojos azules dieron con los negros del otro. La fascinación en ambos podía palparse claramente.

¿Quién iba a pensar que la hija consentida de un diplomático le gustaba pasear sus millones en el maletero de su auto como si acabara de asaltar un banco?

.

.

.

 ** _Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Hola! Estoy sin computador actualmente, por lo que escribí el capitulo desde el celular. Otra vez, gracias a todas las personillas que siguen la historia, lo aprecio mucho:_**

 **Luliz Rizo y** Hatake-Seikatsu ! Muchas gracias *sob* ** _  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **03.**_

La vida con dinero, sin duda era la mejor que podía existir en toda la maldita tierra. Y si tenías a alguien con quien compartir tu riqueza, entonces se volvía el doble de bueno.

Fue en ese instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, cómplices del otro, en que se dieron cuenta de que su encuentro había sido destinado.

Charasuke había cerrado el maletero y Menma por su parte se había subido al auto de inmediato para encenderlo, en medio de risas risueñas del moreno y un par de maldiciones producidas por el entusiasmo que él mismo no podía contener.

Así fue como empezó la verdadera persecución. No la de las patrullas policiales buscándolos en Konoha, sino la de ambos persiguiéndose sin saberlo.

La música sonando a un volumen considerablemente alto opacando todos aquellos gritos histéricos provenientes de las chicas con las que Charasuke coqueteaba buscando obtener algún beneficio por parte de ellas.

Los litros de alcohol en su cuerpo que no parecían afectarle en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo podrían? Su alma perturbada parecía haber encontrado la dicha que siempre añoró causándole un terror indescriptible que le hacía preguntarse si realmente estaba vivo o en realidad había muerto en manos de esos idiotas que casi le hacen perder el brazo.

Lo había estado pensando durante esa semana, ¿Cómo era que la suerte le sonreía de esa forma después de haber asesinado a la persona que dejó morir a su madre por no conseguir el donador que necesitaba? Prácticamente, había asesinado a dos personas, una con sus propias manos y la otra con sus falsas promesas.

Era un asesino, entonces, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué haces, cariño?

Si Dios existía, ¿Por qué incluso le enviaba un ángel como aquel? No lo entendía.

Menma no le respondió a Charasuke, en su lugar se permitió admirarlo detalladamente en silencio, como si la sola existencia de este fuera necesaria para ser consciente de la suya propia.

Fueron más de un par de minutos los que dedicó en repasar con la mirada cada detalle en aquel rostro bonito de rasgos atractivos de su "ángel" e inmediatamente le echó la culpa al alcohol por pensar de esa manera del moreno, pese que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Joder, esta mierda no se acaba —Exclamó Menma con una emoción en su voz que su rostro no reflejaba. A su lado, acostado igual que él sobre el montón de billetes que lanzaron en medio de una fiesta cualquiera en la que decidieron colarse, Charasuke soltó una risita que nuevamente era amortiguada por la mano que apoyaba sobre su boca. Nuevamente, Menma odió esa mano, como también odio la música que el Dj no dejaba de subir y bajar como una montaña rusa para los oídos.

— ¿Cuánto hemos gastado? —Cuestionó el moreno tomando un par de billetes para quemarlos con el encendedor como si no fueran nada— ¿Un millón? ¿Dos? ¿Treinta?

Menma en respuesta le quitó el encendedor para ocuparlo en encender un papelillo de marihuana que un sujeto en la fiesta le había ofreció.

—Eso no importa —Aseguró.

A pesar de que decía aquello, sabía que durante la semana que había transcurrido desde el descubrimiento, habían gastado lo suficiente en fiestas escandalosas y extravagantes como para comenzar a preocuparse.

—Solo vive el puto momento.

—Lo hago, Menma.

—Pues no lo parece —Dijo aquello solo para llevarle la contraria a su expresivo amigo— ¿Cómo es que aún no he encargado una rana alucinógena ilegal? Esa mierda es mejor que las drogas que consumimos ayer.

Charasuke alzó una ceja interrogante y volteó la cabeza para ver mejor el perfil de Menma que fumaba acostado en el suelo como si nada. Como si no le importara que fueran los únicos idiotas echados en el suelo mientras todos los demás disfrutaban de la música bailando en la pista— ¿Rana alucinógena? ¿Y luego dices que yo soy el raro?

El comentario pareció indignar a Menma, pues este se incorporó sentándose de golpe haciendo a un lado de manera desconsiderada a una de las chicas que Charasuke emborrachó que había decidido usarlo de almohada en algún momento que no notó.

— ¿Estas de joda?

—No es como si en las noches me desvelara pensando en lo miserable que es mi vida por no haber lamido nunca una rana —Respondió Charasuke sentándose también, admirando el desastre a su alrededor. Debían ser como las cinco de la mañana y la fiesta parecía continuar eternamente.

—Jo, tú no sabes nada del mundo real —Lo molestó Menma parándose por fin del suelo, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo más que nada queriendo hacer quedar al otro como _"su majestad"_ por desconocer los placeres que disfrutaban la gente del bajo mundo.

Charasuke se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, admirando la mano que le ofrecían como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- ¿Entonces me lo vas a mostrar? —Preguntó por fin aceptando la ayuda y apenas estuvo de pie se acercó peligrosamente a Menma, arrinconándolo en una pared— ¿Me darás mi primera vez? —Insistió, mordiéndose los labios de manera sugerente. El ceño fruncido en el rostro del otro le regocijó- ¿Quieres saber qué más no he lamido nunca?

Ahí era cuando Menma decidía cortar el rollo, pero no de la forma en la que siempre lo hacía (empujándolo). Tomó ambos brazos de Charasuke de manera brusca notando como este abría los ojos más de lo normal y fue ahora él quien se le apegó lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración nerviosa del otro golpeando contra su rostro.

La luz que tenuemente iluminaba a ambos le impedía ver con claridad como su compañero enrojecía hasta las orejas, pero aun así era consciente de su nerviosismo por la forma en como su respirar se volvía irregular.

—Estoy pensando desde hace días en ponerte de rodillas frente a mi polla y…

— ¡Ya! ¡Entendí! —Le cortó Charasuke nervioso, aparentando incomodidad— ¡Suéltame!

Menma sonrió, de manera que mostró toda su dentadura. Una sonrisa que Charasuke no supo interpretar, pero que sin dudas le gustaba.

—Desde hace tiempo que me vengo preguntando, ¿Cómo es que conquistas mujeres y no te las llevas a la cama? Ahora mismo, tenías cinco dispuestas a dejarse follar…

— ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? —Cuestionó el moreno, poniéndose repentinamente serio. Algo inusual en él.

—Jo, creo que sabes lo que quiero decir —Menma chasqueó la lengua— ¿Seguro que tu coqueteo conmigo es solo en broma?

Por nada del mundo, se esperó que Charasuke lo agarrara con fuerza del cuello de su ropa y lo jalara hacia adelante permitiendo un toque de labios tibios y confiados.

¿Qué era esa sensación? No estaba seguro si la música a su alrededor se había apagado en el mismo momento que Charasuke le besó, como si los labios de este fueran un interruptor, que al mismo tiempo encendía algo dentro de él que no podía describir, o quizás no quería hacerlo.

Era extraño. Ninguno de los dos se movía y a nadie a su alrededor parecía importarle. Las manos apoyadas firmemente en su ropa dejaban en claro que no permitiría que huyera.

Y Menma estaba lejos de querer huir de ese contacto la verdad.

—Ains, Menma —Entonces dijo Charasuke, rompiendo el beso sutilmente, con sus labios tan cerca de los contrarios que al hablar podía rozarlos— Y dices que soy yo el que no conoce nada del mundo real, ¿Realmente me ves acostándome con cualquiera? —Seguido de eso, el moreno sonrió también, de una manera peligrosa que a Menma se le antojaba admirar por horas— ¿Qué pueden ofrecerme ellas a cambio de tener mi polla metida entre sus piernas? Nada. Así que no es como si valiera la pena.

Menma se hizo hacia atrás, observando hacia la misma dirección en donde el moreno lo hacía. El sillón en donde este había estado sentado antes coqueteando con el mismo grupo de mujeres que ahora se emborrachan hasta vomitar.

— ¿Y qué puedes obtener de mi besándome así? — Se atrevió a preguntar, escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos mientras su atención se situaba completamente sobre su compañero que jugueteaba con una rosa que acababa de sacar de un jarrón.

Charasuke arrancó un par de pétalos en medio de su silencio, dándole vueltas a la pregunta que le hacían como si intentara encontrar una respuesta coherente a algo que él mismo desconocía.

—Eso es lo que quiero averiguar —Respondió dejando caer descuidadamente el jarrón fino repleto de rosas sobre la cabeza de un chico drogado que había gateado hacia él sujetándose de su pierna con una mirada lasciva.

La sangre que comenzaba a fluir en el suelo, ensuciando los billetes en los que antes estuvieron recostados, pero a Menma no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Por fin la música se detuvo, en medio de miradas aterradas y sorprendidas cayendo sobre ellos. ¿Y qué?

El mundo los juzgaba, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

Ninguna de esas expresiones superficiales que hacia la gente rodeándolos se podía comparar a la mueca de asco que Charasuke había hecho al ser tocado por un hombre cualquiera.

Entonces a Menma le quedó claro y Charasuke sonrió sabiendo que su mensaje había sido recibido.

Charasuke no se dejaba tocar por cualquiera.

Y Menma no era cualquiera.

.

.

.

— ¡Jaja, sus expresiones eran más que geniales! —Se iba riendo Uchiha como si nada en medio de la oscura calle, importándole una mierda que hubiesen tenido que salir corriendo a pie de esa casa dejando el auto deportivo atrás. Una reacción bastante idiota por parte de ambos la verdad.

Menma se aseguraba mientras seguía al moreno desde atrás de inspeccionar las calles aparentemente vacías por la hora. Suspiró dejando salir un vaho de aliento frío. Debían haber como dos putos grados de temperatura.

Charasuke parecía que también era consciente del frio pues tiritaba en medio de su animada caminata. Debía agradecer el alcohol que traía en su cuerpo o de lo contrario ya estaría a punto de coger una hipotermia.

— ¿Y? ¿Conseguiste algo? —Fue el propio Namikaze quien prefirió romper el silencio incómodo en el que habían caído ambos luego de lo sucedido momentos atrás. Charasuke se detuvo, esperándolo.

Apenas estuvo a su lado el moreno se le apegó al brazo temblando un poco.

—Ugh, que frío —Mencionó.

Entonces Menma pudo ver como aquellas mejillas blancas estaban sonrojadas al igual que la nariz respingada de su compañero producto del viento helado que pegaba en el rostro de ambos. Rechistó una maldición por lo bajo, y volteó la mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera el moreno, pero no lo apartó.

Después de todo él también tenía frio. O esa era la excusa que quería tragarse para no admitir que le gustaba su compañía.

Uchiha no dijo nada más en varios minutos, en los cuales no soltó el brazo musculoso de Menma verificando si efectivamente este estaba permitiendo aquel contacto. Cuando se dio cuenta que realmente no lo apartaría como pensó que lo haría sonrió por la bajo, para luego buscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero varios anillos y pendientes de oro enseñándoselos al Namikaze.

—Esto —Respondió a la pregunta anterior— Revisé los cuartos cuando fingí ir al baño pero la mayoría estaban cerrados.

—Debiste forzar las puertas —Alegó Menma enseñándole ahora él lo que había robado de aquella casa. Un par de relojes costosos y celulares de último modelo. Sin duda habían elegido bien al colarse en aquella fiesta.

Guardó los artefactos, aun en guardia, como si sintiera que lo estaban persiguiendo, pero sabía que esa sensación era producida por la costumbre. Nunca había asesinado a alguien sin tener a otra persona asechándolo durante semanas, y a veces meses. Aunque en esta ocasión él no había sido el culpable, la tranquilidad con la que Charasuke parecía haber tomado la situación le hacía parecerlo.

—No sabía que eras capaz de asesinar a una persona.

—Fue un accidente, tú lo viste ¿No?

Una de las cejas oscuras de Namikaze se alzó. ¿Accidente? La mirada que le había dado Charasuke a ese sujeto, dejaba en claro que aquello no había sido un simple accidente.

—Menma, me gusta caminar contigo así —Mencionó entonces Charasuke, cambiando el tema. Sus dedos largos y delgados acariciaron su brazo por todo lo ancho entreteniéndose en palpar los músculos de este— Pero, me estoy muriendo de frio ¿Podemos pedir un taxi e ir a un hotel? Oh, mejor…

La frase a media terminar, justo delante de una tienda de autos que dejaba a la vista los modelos disponibles gracias a una enorme ventana, le hicieron sonreír de aquella manera socarrona y fascinante que solo Menma podía hacer.

—Jo, me encanta como piensas, ¿Cuál quieres? —Le dio a elegir al chico.

Charasuke encantado, soltó una risita entre divertido por la cortesía y avergonzado al mismo tiempo por esta señalando la camioneta todo terreno justo delante de ellos— Quiero esa, cariño.

—Tsk.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a darle vueltas al mote cariñoso que el Uchiha le decía de vez en cuando como antes, ya se había acostumbrado a eso, simplemente observó su objetivo pensando en conseguirlo a toda costa.

Analizó su alrededor. Nadie, ni un alma. Dos cámaras podían verse desde adentro. Puso las manos sobre el vidrio: delgado. Sonrió antes de tomar una piedra.

—Dos pulgadas, tres metros de largo y cinco de ancho —Analizó Charasuke mientras golpeaba la ventana con el dedo buscando una zona en específico. El sonido delicado y más alto de un pequeño punto en medio de la ventana le hizo morderse los labios— Aquí —Señaló.

" _Nada mal"_

Menma no podía evitar sorprenderse cada vez que el moreno mostraba alguna habilidad como aquella.

Inteligente, habilidoso, atractivo…

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando observó como Charasuke pegó sus labios sobre el vidrio helado dejando una marca con estos, para luego decirle de manera inocente _"Apunta aquí, no vayas a fallar, Menma"_

Jodidamente excitante.

El movimiento fue uno y la precisión correcta. Las alarmas sonaron de inmediato en medio del estruendo causado por los cristales cayendo contra el suelo.

Menma se apresuró a entrar al local, metiéndose al auto sin problemas. Charasuke no tardó en unírsele buscando en los frenos los cables que necesitaba unir para hacerlo encender.

Bingo.

— ¡Con un demonio, Charasuke! —Gritó sin poder evitarlo, más sorprendido que antes con aquel chico que parecía todo saberlo, cuando el auto encendió poniéndose en marcha sin pensarlo.

Charasuke se carcajeó divertido— ¡Que divertido! ¡HAGÁMOSLO OTRA VEZ! —Pidió sacando la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana del techo y estiró los brazos emocionado como si estuviera en el parque de diversiones.

Sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, Menma abrió la ventana a su lado para gritar a todo pulmón — ¡CHUPENME LA POLLA, IMBÉCILES! —A lo que Charasuke gritó aún más emocionado apoyando su entusiasmo antes de bajarse.

—Ains, me gusta cuando te saltas los semáforos —Se rió el moreno notando como estaban violando varias leyes de transito de pasada. Encendió la radio, dando con una estación de música rock que subió a todo volumen.

— ¡Joder, Charasuke, joder! —No paraba de decir Namikaze, extasiado. Ahora más que nunca pensaba en que Charasuke era su puto ángel guardián, quizás enviado por su difunta madre que nunca dejó de amarlo a pesar de toda la mierda que había hecho — ¿Trabajaste en la CIA o alguna de esas mierdas?

— ¡Ojalá! —Gritó, en medio de su canto haciendo un mini baile usando sus brazos que hizo reír a Menma— ¡Siempre quise robar algo grande! ¡MAGINA LO QUE PODRIAMOS HACER JUNTOS, MENMA! ¡YO SOY EL CEREBRO Y TU ERES LA FUERZA! ¡YA SABES, COMO EN LAS PELICULAS!

La idea era tentadora, sus labios apretados y sus ojos azules iluminados demostraban lo mucho que parecía gustarle la idea de meterse en algo peligroso que podría costarle años en prisión.

Volteó a ver a Charasuke que parecía sumergido en su propia emoción.

La música fuerte, ensordecedora y perfecta.

Su rostro acercándose al contrario provocando un choque nuevo de miradas.

No eran solo cómplices y parece que comenzaban a entenderlo.

Sus labios tocándose por segunda vez, delicadamente. La risita encantadora de Charasuke y la carcajada divertida de Menma.

Ambos se mostraron el dedo medio sufriendo un repentino ataque de risa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y darse el tiempo para dejar sus votos y comentarios! De verdad lo aprecio :') nos vemos la próxima vez!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**04.**_

Silencio. La ciudad volvía a recibirlos en medio de un falso silencio nocturno que solo podía ser interrumpido por las alarmas de los autos policiales que merodeaban como hormigas dando la impresión de ser un lugar tranquilo y seguro.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

—Konoha es una mierda —Mencionó Menma mientras caminaban entre los callejones oscuros, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por alguna patrulla. A su lado, Charasuke lo seguía expectante— Una mierda con demasiadas cosas buenas de las que aprovecharse —Agregó antes de adentrarse a un edificio aparentemente abandonado.

Charasuke le echó un vistazo a la fachada del lugar. La pintura descascarándose y el olor a orina a su alrededor provocaban inevitablemente en él una sensación de rechazo casi imposible de ignorar.

—No veo lo bueno de esto —Se atrevió a decir observando a Menma interrogante.

—Es porque tú no conoces nada bueno, ya te lo dije —Espetó el otro.

Uchiha se mordió los labios inquieto antes de atreverse a poner un pie en aquel edificio, pisando con cuidado los escalones de metal oxidado que conducían al subterráneo oscuro. El eco producido por el sonido de sus propias pisadas al chocar contra el metal causaba una sensación de vacío que a cualquiera haría pensar que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo en aquel lugar.

— ¿Asustado? —Preguntó Menma. Su voz divertida rebotó tanto en las paredes como en sus oídos.

Charasuke soltó un bufido— ¿Cuánto más vamos a tener que bajar? Siento como si en cualquier momento un idiota saldrá a darme un golpe por la espalda.

Apenas terminó de decir aquello, sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura y hubiese reaccionado con violencia de no ser por el _"A quien llamas idiota, bastardo"_ que susurró Menma a su oído antes de alzarlo para echárselo al hombro.

—¡Hey! —Se rió inevitablemente de la situación dándole un par de golpes duros a la espalda de su acompañante en reproche— ¿Qué haces? Suéltame.

—Ugh, con un demonio, deja de golpearme —Se quejó Menma frunciendo el ceño acomodándose mejor a Charasuke soltándole una nalgada fuerte en respuesta a sus golpes. El gritillo sorprendido del moreno por su acción le sacó una carcajada— Pareces una tortuga, mejor cállate y disfruta del paseo.

Charasuke hizo un mohín con los labios— Ahora lo estoy disfrutando —Respondió colando una de sus manos heladas debajo de la ropa del que lo sostenía haciendo que este diera un respingo. Sintió un nuevo golpe a su trasero que le hizo morder los labios y no por molestia— Mh~ Así que te gusta rudo —Comentó con curiosidad— Dime qué más te gusta, cariño.

Namikaze soltó un gruñido— Jo, no preguntes cosas peligrosas, podría salirte en contra.

—Eso lo vuelve más excitante.

Sintió su palpitar apresurarse cuando se detuvieron segundos después. Inevitablemente un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al no saber qué estaba pensando el otro. Aunque si realmente fuera lo que creía, lo tomaría gustoso y sin chistar.

Lamentablemente, Namikaze lo bajó mantenido su seria expresión característica mientras señalaba una puerta delante de ellos. No lo entendió hasta que él la golpeó lentamente en intervalos de un segundo cinco veces hasta que alguien les abrió.

—Malnacido, creí que estarías muerto —Dijo el sujeto rubio que había abierto dejándolos pasar.

Deidara, que era uno de los encargados del lugar, había salido a recibir a Menma apenas lo reconoció en las cámaras de seguridad. Al notar la presencia desconocida a su lado se le quedó viendo descaradamente de arriba hacia abajo, como si quisiese devorarlo en cualquier momento.

—No lo mires tanto, imbécil —Se quejó Menma, pasando un brazo por la cintura del moreno para atraerlo hacia él de manera posesiva ignorando la insistente mirada interrogante de Charasuke.

Sabía que no debía dar explicaciones para que el chico delante de él entendiera lo que quería decirle.

—Hm, ¿Traes dinero? —Preguntó entonces Deidara.

—¿Con esto te basta? —Espetó Menma mostrando unos cuantos billetes ganándose el permiso de entrada.

La puerta se cerró pesadamente detrás de ambos. Deidara los escoltó hacia la sala principal mostrando lo que parecía ser un casino del bajo mundo.

Inmediatamente Charasuke identificó ese lugar. Akatsuki, el lugar de mala muerte en donde los desafortunados iban a parar.

Apretó el brazo de Menma que no lo había soltado ni por un segundo, buscando llamar su atención que consiguió de inmediato.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Saldar algunas cuentas… —Los ojos azules miraron fijos a la cámara de seguridad ubicada justo sobre ambos antes de lanzar el manojo de dinero sobre la mesa de la banca esperando que lo cambiaran por fichas— Y abrir otras.

Uchiha no lo entendió del todo, pero algo le decía que estaban a punto de meterse en un gran lio cuya magnitud ignoraba.

—Me dijeron que los _perros_ están siguiendo tu rastro —Deidara parecía no querer quitarles la mirada de encima, por lo que era fácil de suponer que este conocía a Menma desde antes— El jefe no ha parado de maldecirte.

—Me importa una mierda, ya no trabajo para él —Respondió mordaz Menma sentándose en una mesa de póker vacía indicándole a Charasuke que se quedara a su lado.

—Hm, ¿De verdad crees que puedes mostrar tu cara como si nada luego de matar a uno de sus mayores proveedores de órganos?

—Teníamos un trato que no cumplió —Le cortó el regaño apostando un par de fichas. El sonido de unos dedos golpeando la mesa a su lado parecía indicar que había cometido un error. Observó a Charasuke curioso pero este simplemente sonrió como siempre lo hacía negando un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Síguete metiendo en sus narices, Namikaze y terminarás directo en la cárcel pudriéndote por toda la eternidad.

—Jo, ¿Qué acaso esa es la nueva técnica que tiene Obito para deshacerse de sus subordinados sin perder su prestigio? Me importa una mierda, ya te lo dije.

— _Banca… jugador … banca…_

La chica delante de ellos comenzó a repartir las cartas y Menma impulsivamente mostró las suyas.

Nada. Había perdido.

Soltó una maldición al tiempo que Deidara se burlaba de él para luego irse de allí dejándolos solos. Apenas verificó que este no estuviera cerca se volteó a Charasuke para hablarle notando que comenzaba a apostar una alta cantidad de dinero escandalizándolo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Jugar.

— _Banca… jugador … banca…_

Sintió estremecerse cuando un serio Charasuke clavó sus ojos negros y misteriosos en los suyos para acto seguido mostrarle las cartas que le tocaron sin siquiera echarles un vistazo antes de hacerlo.

— _Jugador uno, banca cero. Jugador gana la partida._

La sonrisa de Charasuke se amplió al escuchar lo que ya parecía saber desde antes.

Oh, la cabeza de Menma pareció hacer clic e inclinándose un poco acercó su boca a la oreja del moreno.

—Cambiaste las cartas —Susurró dando por hecho el asunto.

—¿Qué tal? ¿A que no soy bueno? —Respondió Charasuke pasando sus brazos por los hombros anchos del otro aparentando estar compartiendo un momento meloso producido por la felicidad de haber ganado.

—Jo…—Menma se rió suavemente y sin que el moreno pudiese habérselo esperado le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja— Eres perfecto _—_ Aseguró.

Charasuke dio un respingo en su lugar a causa de la sorpresa. Ese sí que había sido un cumplido. El moreno se atrevió a posar una mano en la mejilla de Menma acariciándosela antes de besarle la otra.

—Te estas volviendo atrevido en tus coqueteos —Gruñó Menma no acostumbrado a esa clase de muestras de afecto.

—Es que siento que las palabras no surgen efecto en ti, así que tuve que cambiar, ¿Qué no te gusta mi nueva técnica? —Cuestionó inocentemente el Uchiha apartándose para tomar sus fichas y guardarlas.

Las manos firmemente aferradas a su cintura parecían darle la respuesta que quería. Menma volvió a acercarse, la sensualidad del chico desde un comienzo le había parecido magnética. Sin lugar a dudas, aunque fuera nuevo en esos temas con otro hombre, le gustaba.

—¿Recuerdas que dijiste que querías hacer algo grande? —Le recordó Namikaze, aun en voz baja mientras le instaba a levantarse de la mesa de póker para ir hacia un sofá apartado del resto de personas de bajo perfil— Hoy lo haremos.

Una de las cejas oscuras de Charasuke se alzó interrogante— ¿Por eso vinimos aquí, no? —Intuyó a lo que Menma asintió en afirmación— Esta gente parece conocerte —Mencionó hundiéndose en el sofá mientras analizaba la situación tratando de anticiparse a cualquier hecho.

—Pero a ti no —le hizo notar— La dueña de este lugar oculta la llave de una caja fuerte llena de los billetes que su esposo mafioso oculta idiotamente a manera de banco enterrada en algún lugar de Konoha.

Los ojos de Charasuke se llenaron de un brillo indescriptible al escuchar aquello. La sensación de peligro que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo no era nada en comparación a la adrenalina que surgía al mismo tiempo.

Menma llamó a la camarera que traía en una bandeja cervezas enlatadas quitándole una para beberla sin ofrecerle al moreno.

—Saquemos todo el dinero que tiene ese hijo de puta para ofrecernos y luego larguemos de esta asquerosa ciudad.

La lata de cerveza que sujetaba se deformó por la fuerza que ejercía en ella. Charasuke admiró la escena en silencio sabiendo que lo que Menma había estado escondiendo desde el primer día que lo conoció tenía relación con ese sujeto para el cual Menma debió trabajar en el pasado y del cual ahora quería vengarse.

Se encogió de hombros, sin querer se había metido en problemas de los cuales dudaba poder librarse ¿Y qué? Tarde o temprano, terminaría en el lugar de Menma por haberse metido con la mujer incorrecta.

—¿Vas a llevarme contigo luego de tener el dinero? —Preguntó atento a la reacción del Namikaze que abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se volteó a él de inmediato.

—¿Piensas ir a algún otro lado? —Cuestionó.

—¿Puedo irme a otro lado? —Le devolvió la pregunta entrecerrando la mirada al tiempo que se acomodaba él mismo un mechón de su cabello dejando a la vista su cuello blanco y perfecto, seduciéndolo descaradamente.

Joder. Menma no se había puesto a pensar seriamente en qué haría con Charasuke, había dado por hecho que este continuaría siendo su cómplice por lo que escucharlo decir aquello le causaba una incomodidad difícil de describir.

Tsk, que ya sabía desde hace un tiempo que Charasuke no era solo un simple cómplice para él.

—Jo, ¿Crees que puedes correr de mí? —Le retó— Vas a venir conmigo aunque tenga que ponerte una correa —Respondió sin confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos por él y jamás lo haría, no porque fuera un cobarde, sino porque estaba seguro que Charasuke nunca admitiría de igual forma que su coqueteo insistente era simplemente eso o algo más.

Y como si le leyera la mente, el moreno le besó en los labios por breves instantes pero suficientes como para que Menma entendiera que estaban sellando un trato.

—Y dime, cariño, ¿A quién debo seducir entonces?

Ah, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de dicha que parecía llenarle el pecho? No lo había experimentado nunca.

.

.

.

Había sido fácil, no tanto como lo creyó pero fácil a fin al cabo.

En medio de palabras dulces y toques sugerentes, no había podido evitar desvestirse al igual que aquel cuerpo esbelto femenino para darle lo que ella había estado pidiendo a gritos luego de varios minutos haciéndose compañía.

A Charasuke no le había importado en lo más mínimo recibir una mamada antes de penetrar ese cuerpo menudo que se contraía en cada estocada por placer que al parecer su esposo no podía darle.

Era la dueña del lugar, la esposa del mayor ministro de justicia que irónicamente era el jefe de la mafia. Hermosa, con un cuerpo de ensueño y caricias delicadas. Una pieza exquisita que añadir a su colección de conquistas.

Le había dicho a Menma que él solo se acostaba con una de las chicas que conquistaba si solo lo consideraba necesario. La llave que escondía la chica en el interior de su vagina le daba razones para hacerlo ¿O no? No es como si no lo hubiese disfrutado de todas formas.

¿A qué hombre no le gustaba tener sexo? Sin dudas el que respondiera que ese tema no le interesaba, estaba loco. El asunto de Charasuke era diferente.

Él había tenido tanto sexo con mujeres que ya se le daba como algo trivial y por eso ahora escogía a sus acompañantes con más cuidado.

—Hey, Charasuke —La voz de Menma anunciando su llegada seguido del sonido de la puerta cerrándose le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos relacionados con sus anteriores conquistas para llenarse con el que había conseguido recientemente.

La sola voz de Menma era necesaria para provocarle un estremecimiento. Al no haber atendido a su llamado de inmediato el Namikaze entró al cuarto del hotel barato buscándolo, en donde le había pedido que se quedara después de conseguir la llave mientras él iba por el dinero dado a que temía que fuera demasiado peligroso para ambos.

Charasuke lo admiró de arriba abajo notando sus ropas sucias con la tierra que suponía haber removido para coger el motín que traía en el enorme bolso tras su espalda y que ahora dejaba caer descuidadamente al suelo como si no fuese nada importante.

—¿Por qué coño no respondes? Joder.

Su voz ronca y enojada le hizo morder los labios. No perdió detalle de como su compañero se quitaba la camiseta que traía dejando a la vista sus buenos músculos. La cicatriz que había quedado en su brazo le daba un aspecto más varonil.

Ah, ¿Quién hubiese dicho que llegaría el día en que se terminaría cansando de las mujeres y terminaría enganchado de un tipo como aquel? Sin duda era algo inesperado pero no por eso volvía su curiosidad menos excitante.

—Perdón, cariño, ¿Qué traes entonces? —Quiso saber sin levantarse de la cama en donde estaba sentado. Menma abrió el bolso haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran más de lo moral en sorpresa— Mierda… —Exclamó, a lo que Menma se carcajeó antes de sacar el dinero y comenzar a lanzarlo por la habitación como queriendo decirle que sí, era real.

—Todo esto es nuestro, Charasuke —Lo nombró con un tono diferente a lo usual.

Charasuke rió de esa manera que a Menma se le antojaba encantadora, ocultando su sonrisa tras una de sus manos antes de ir hacia el minirefri de la habitación en donde había encargado dos botellas grandes de alcohol para celebrar.

—Joder, de haber sabido que era tanto dinero hubiese pedido champaña —Igual de emocionado que Menma empezó a lanzar los billetes por el aire mientras este abría una botella dándole un sorbo directamente.

Menma se dejó caer en el suelo contando el dinero entre sorbos y sorbos a su botella. Charasuke se sentó a su lado haciéndole compañía, quitándole la botella de vez en cuando para beberla.

—Todo esto es gracias a ti, Charasuke —Dijo entonces el Namikaze dejando de lado la tarea de contar los billetes que parecía imposible. Le dio un golpecito en el brazo al chico dándole crédito— No solo eres una cara bonita, al parecer.

Charasuke se atoró un poco con la cerveza para luego echarse a reír—Somos como Bonnie y Cyle, cariño —Bromeó haciendo que Menma soltara una carcajada divertido por la comparación.

Namikaze buscó en sus bolsillos los papelillos de marihuana que había guardado de la fiesta del otro día ofreciéndole al moreno para luego encender ambos con su encendedor.

Ah, esto sí que era dicha. No podía ser más perfecta ¿O sí?

En algún momento del silencio que se había producido entre ambos por estar ocupadas fumando y bebiendo, Charasuke pareció tener suficiente por lo que le soltó el humo en la cara para molestarlo.

—Ups, perdón —Se disculpó fingiendo inocencia a lo que Menma le arrebató la colilla tirándola al suelo apagándola en venganza.

La mirada desafiante que le mandó Menma al hacerlo no parecía para nada enojada.

—Oye, eso era mío —Se quejó alzando el brazo amenazándolo con golpearlo pero el Namikaze lo sujetó comenzando un forcejeo entre ambos.

Ambos tenian fuerza e intentaban vencer al otro en broma mientras Charasuke soltaba un par de risitas y Menma se carcajeaba ante los intentos fallidos del otro por derribarlo. Entonces el moreno decidió cambiar de estrategia y aprovechando que ambos estaban sentados se subió sobre las piernas cruzadas de Menma sentándose de frente mientras enrollaba las suyas alrededor de la cintura de este.

Namikaze detuvo el forcejeo de inmediato y soltó sus brazos para aventurándose a poner ambas manos en su trasero de manera descarada.

—Dijiste que no seducías hombres —Le recordó en un gruñido atreviéndose a apretar con fuerza aquellos glúteos que desde hace rato tenía unas ganas de tocar. Sus rostros estaban nuevamente demasiado cerca.

Charasuke le acarició el cabello sin incomodarse por los toques del otro—Creo haber dicho que podría hacer una excepción —Espetó siguiéndole el juego, porque creía que había dejado claro con los besos que se habían permitido antes que estaba haciendo una gran excepción con él.

Los brazos de Menma se aferraron a su espalda abaja atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo y Charasuke pudo sentir la corriente eléctrica provocada por la sensualidad del otro recorriendo por el suyo.

Soltó el cabello del Namikaze para posar sus manos en ambas mejillas repasando las marcas de estas mientras afirmaba su frente en la contraria manteniendo un tenso contacto visual. Era increíble como con solo mirarse sentía que podía entender todo del otro, incluso lo que no conocía de este.

Menma buscó sus labios y él permitió que los encontrara. No fue un toque delicado ni breve, sino que esta vez era demandante y extenso.

Namikaze no pudo evitar pensar una vez más mientras fundía su boca en la contraria que aquel chico hermoso de personalidad coqueta y extrovertida era un ángel que había sido enviado solo para él.

Y nadie más que él tenía derecho a disfrutarlo.

Se levantó como pudo con el chico en brazos. Charasuke que tenía las piernas firmemente sujetas en su cintura le facilitó la tarea de ir hacia la cama en donde se dejó caer con este sin dejar de besarse con ansias, como si ambos lo hubiesen esperado por demasiado tiempo.

—Ah, Menma… —Gimió Charasuke cuando le mordió el cuello, justo encima de uno de los chupetones que la dueña del local le había hecho en medio del sexo.

Uchiha percibió inmediatamente la diferencia entre el sexo que había tenido antes con el que parecía que tendría con Menma en ese momento.

El tipo era tan rudo y demandante como su personalidad misma que le hacia estremecer ansioso.

—Jo, así que follaste con ella —Mencionó Namikaze sin sentir ninguna molestia por ser consciente de ese hecho. Aprovechó el momento en que el moreno se quitó la camisa para admirar su torso— Con un demonio, nunca había conocido a un tipo más sexy que tú —Lo halagó sin poder evitarlo produciendo que Charasuke se riera avergonzado por el cumplido.

—Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo —Confesó atrayéndolo para volver a besarlo. Las manos de Menma comenzaban a tirar de su pantalón hacia abajo y él permitió que se lo quitara dejándolo desnudo — ¿Desnudo soy más sexy? —Preguntó queriendo molestarlo.

La mirada insistente de esos ojos azules sobre su cuerpo le dijeron que sí sin tener que oírlo.

—Con mi polla metida en tu culo te verías aún mejor —Le instó el otro a lo que Charasuke le soltó un golpe en el brazo como reprimenda.

—¡Hey, eso es vergonzoso! ¡No estoy acostumbrado a escuchar algo así! —Se quejó avergonzado.

Menma simplemente volvió a carcajearse quitándose el pantalón junto a la ropa interior tomando su miembro para sacudirlo sobre el del moreno. Ambos excitados.

—Ósea que si quieres que te la meta —Insistió— No creí que un casanova como tú le gustara morder almohadas.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que fue a dar a su cabeza. Una almohada que Charasuke le lanzó para que se callara.

—Escucha, tarado. Nunca he hecho esto con otro hombre, así que siéntete orgulloso de que alguien tan perfecto como yo lo esté permitiendo. A veces igual me gusta ser sometido luego de tener siempre el control.

Menma rodó los ojos antes de tomarlo de las piernas y alzárselas de manera vergonzosa.

—Bonita vista —Siguió fastidiándolo solo porque le regocijaba la vergüenza del otro.

Pero Charasuke pareció acostumbrarse a ello porque respondió de una forma que Menma no se esperó en lo más mínimo— ¿Te gusta, cariño? Puedes entrar y salir cuanto quieras de allí.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Menma decidiera callarse de una puta vez y ponerse en acción metiéndole un par de dedos mojados en saliva en el esfínter del moreno que no paraba de contraerse y removerse entre adolorido y excitado.

—¡Ah~! —Gimió el moreno removiéndose inquieto— Joder, Menma~ métemela —Pidió ansioso, no porque quisiera hacer eso rápido, sino porque sentía que en cualquier momento podría correrse.

Jamás pensó que unos dedos en su trasero le harían sentir tan jodidamente bien, ahora entendía a las chicas que en algún momento se lo habían pedido.

—Como su majestad ordene —Respondió el Namikaze enterrándose en el cuerpo contrario que tembló por el dolor. Soltó un suspiro dejándose caer hacia adelante para besarlo mientras le embestía sin importarle que no se hubiese acostumbrado aun.

Charasuke no se quejó de esa acción desconsiderada porque en el fondo estaba cumpliendo una fantasía sexual reprimida desde su adolescencia. Ser brutalmente follado por un chico bien dotado, la cual creyó enferma en su momento por el simple hecho de tener morbo de pensarlo pero ahora oh, lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

—Ugh, joder… como duele —Se quejó enterrándole las uñas en los hombros bronceados.

—Tsk… ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—¡Ah! ¡No!

—Entonces… no digas que te duele… —Le regañó Menma ya comenzando a creer que lo estaba lastimando en serio y eso le cagaba el rollo, por lo que en venganza salió por completo de ese apretado y exquisito esfínter para volver a meterla de una estocada con fuerza.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres un maldito! —Gritó Charasuke sintiendo que se movía al mismo ritmo de la cama que golpeaba la pared en cada arremetida.

La pared crujió al tiempo que escuchaban como el sujeto que se alojaba al lado gritaba algo como _"¡CALLENSE, PAR DE MARICAS!"_.

Menma se carcajeó y Charasuke abrió la boca para responderle igual de divertido que su amante por la situación.

— ¡EL ÚNICO QUE TIENE DERECHO A GRITAR ESTA NOCHE SOY YO, ASI QUE CÁLLATE CON UNA UGH…MIERDA, ME CORRO!

Namikaze solo negó con la cabeza sin poder dejar de pensar en que ese tipo, era demasiado para él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola, traje la continuación pronto debido a algunos problemas que tengo a la hora de escribir. Estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo, perdónenme si sienten que estoy escribiendo como ¿raro? es que yo siento que estoy escribiendo mal o algo así...**_

 _ **En fin ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo que le están dando al fic! De verdad me anima bastante! Sobretodo a Hatake-Seikatsu y Luliz Rizo que se dan el tiempo para comentar bua**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**05.**_

—Asesiné a alguien.

—Mh~ sí que eres peligroso.

Menma solo reviró los ojos dejando que Charasuke le llenara el cuello de besos en medio del abrazo que parecía no querer deshacer.

El despertar de ese día había sido demasiado placentero, lo suficiente para atemorizarlo. Después de todo, él no debería haber dormido tan a gusto siendo consciente de que era cuestión de horas para que esos malditos perros de la mafia descubrieran lo que había hecho.

Estiró la mano para alcanzar su celular sobre la mesita de noche a su lado. Doce con cinco minutos.

Se suponía que partirían de Konoha apenas amaneciera para evitar los problemas que sabía que vendrían si se quedaba por más tiempo, pero seguían ahí, en la habitación de un hotel barato cuya ausencia de seguridad tanto de personal como de las puertas los dejaban más expuestos al peligro que podía sentir acercándose de manera silenciosa e imprevista.

¿Entonces por qué no se ponían en marcha de una vez si era consciente de la situación?

Las manos tibias y suaves de Charasuke acariciándole la nuca para llamar su atención parecían querer darle la respuesta a su pregunta. Observó el mohín disgustado del moreno recostado a su lado y le envolvió la cintura con el brazo acariciándosela sutilmente logrando que este le regalara una sonrisa satisfecha.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? Abrazados en la cama mientras repartían caricias superficiales en el cuerpo del otro en medio de conversaciones incompletas y sin sentido.

Horas, estaba seguro de hecho.

Debió haber imaginado por la personalidad de su compañero que a este le gustaba la atención y el cariño. Charasuke fue el que le despertó en medio de un intento de cosquillas y un beso en la boca seguido del más adorable _"Buenos días, cariño_ " que le revolvió incómodamente el estómago.

— ¿Qué piensas tanto, eh? —Cuestionó el moreno después de que dejara su celular en donde estaba.

No respondió de inmediato, abrumado por la sensación desconocida que provocaba Uchiha en él.

—En que no tenemos mucho tiempo —Respondió por fin haciendo amago de querer separarse pero Charasuke se lo impidió aferrándose a él con algo de fuerza.

— ¿Podemos malgastar unos pocos minutos del tiempo que nos queda?

— ¿En qué?

El beso apasionado sobre su boca fue lo que recibió como respuesta. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero estaba seguro que el otro también era consciente de que las palabras para ambos se volvían en ocasiones innecesarias, pues podían entenderse fácilmente con solo una caricia o mirada.

Charasuke le mordisqueó el labio inferior riéndose luego de hacerlo a lo que Menma posa dos dedos sobre los contrarios. El moreno sacó la lengua para ensalivarlos en medio de miradas excitantes que lo hicieron gruñir.

—Entonces… —Mencionó Charasuke cuando los dedos de Menma fueron retirados de su boca permitiéndole hablar. Tembló al sentir las manos heladas de este acariciarle la cintura bajando peligrosamente por sus glúteos buscando aquello que el moreno estaba dispuesto a entregar nuevamente. La intromisión de ambos dedos dentro de él le sacó un suspiro ahogado— Mh… ¿Sólo mataste a alguien y por eso te ganaste tanta amenazas atemorizantes? —Cuestionó retomando el tema anterior del que estaban conversando poco importándole que la situación no fuera la más adecuada para seguir con ello.

Menma frunció el ceño mientras succionaba una gran porción de piel de ese cuello blanco y doblaba sus dedos dentro del apretado interior de Charasuke haciéndole gemir.

—Esa mierda ya no importa, concéntrate —Pidió quitando sus dedos para voltearlo sorpresivamente dejándolo boca abajo. Le soltó una nalgada cuya fuerza dejó una marca roja en la zona golpeada.

— ¡Que bruto! —Se quejó Charasuke en medio de una risa divertida que demostraba que no le desagradaba para nada el asunto.

Menma torció una sonrisa encantado por la vista que tenía delante de él. Ahora que había más luz podía apreciar claramente cada centímetro del cuerpo del Uchiha y uf, nunca le había parecido un cuerpo masculino tan ardiente como aquel. Era imposible no admirar aquella piel blanca inmaculada que cubría la esbelta figura de Charasuke.

Se adentró en el interior del chico mordiéndose los labios de gusto. La calidez de aquel no se comparaba al de ninguna chica.

—Jo, ¿Bruto, dices? —Cuestionó deteniéndose unos momentos antes de comenzar a embestirlo. Observó como las manos de Charasuke se apretaban volviéndose puños— Tsk, a mí se me hace que te gusta.

Charasuke que había cerrado los ojos y recargado la mejilla contra el colchón dejándose totalmente a disposición del otro abrió la boca no solo para gemir— ¡Me encanta! ¡Tú polla es asombrosa!

Menma se carcajeó sintiendo su orgullo inflarse hasta límites insospechados. Joder, es que estaba seguro que no cualquiera podría tener la suerte de follarse a semejante espécimen humano y se encargaría de ser el único de poseerlo. Aunque tuviera que asesinar con sus manos al hijo de puta que quisiera ponerle un solo dedo al Uchiha encima. Ya lo tenía decidido.

El movimiento de caderas producía un sonido húmedo al chocar sus pieles. En ningún momento intentó ser considerado, embestía a Charasuke con todas las ganas que le tenía y este parecía disfrutarlo porque no paraba de gemir su nombre y exclamar cosas demasiado vergonzosas como para repetirlas.

—El vecino se volverá a quejar —Comentó con diversión, en medio de jadeos cuando se acercó para besarle la nuca.

— ¡Ah! ¡Por mí que entre y nos vea coger para que se dé cuenta lo difícil que es mantener la boca cerrada! Ugh… —Alegó con la frente sudorosa apoyada en el colchón sintiendo que se mareaba de tanto placer— ¡Menma, cariño, por favor… no pares…!

—No… no pensaba hacer eso… —Gimió Namikaze sin dejar de embestirlo. Frunció el ceño al sentir que se vendría pronto y por la cantidad de líquido que soltaba el pene desatendido parecía que no sería el único.

Acarició esa zona del moreno haciendo que gritara agudamente para luego sentir como el cálido interior de este se estremecía y contraía sobre su miembro apretándolo producto del orgasmo. No pudo evitar correrse también, en el interior del Uchiha saliendo segundos después para admirar como las caderas temblorosas se mojaban en semen.

Un increíble espectáculo.

—Oh Dios… esto es tan bueno… pero tan bueno —Decía Charasuke entre jadeos reincorporándose en la cama para verlo, pero no precisamente al rostro sino a otra parte— Es tan grande y asombroso —Acto seguido el moreno traviesamente acarició el pene de Menma con su mano haciéndole respingar.

Menma inmediatamente apartó su mano, no porque no quisiera que le hiciera una paja (joder, ¿Quién no quiere eso?) sino porque era consciente de la hora.

—Tenemos que irnos ya, Charasuke —El nombrado hizo un mohín disgustado haciéndole revirar los ojos— ¿Qué?

—Podrías ser más cariñoso conmigo, sabes.

—Tsk, ¿De qué hablas ahora?

—Yo no he dejado de alagarte y tú no me dices nada, ¿Cómo sé que te gusto también?

Oh, un momento, ¿Charasuke acababa de declarársele? Pestañeó un par de veces entre confundido, impactado y apurado por el tiempo.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó como idiota haciendo que el moreno se levantara de un brinco de la cama para ponerse su ropa. A Menma se le pasó por la cabeza que el otro se había ofendido y ahora pensaba irse de ahí por lo que lo agarró del brazo— Explícate, no te entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El moreno soltó un hondo suspiro— Quiero que me digas si te gusto también, joder. Qué lento eres con un demonio.

Ah, así que si era lo que creía. Era demasiado vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta así que simplemente lo arrinconó besándole apasionadamente. Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse al separarse unos segundos. Maldición, Charasuke le hacia sentir la necesidad de seguir encerrado en aquella habitación por siempre.

Lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque tocaron la puerta con fuerza. Un ruido lo suficientemente escalofriante como para ignorarlo.

—Mierda —Se separó del chico para terminar de vestirse a duras penas y se acercó a la puerta.

Charasuke rápidamente comenzó a ordenar el dinero desparramado por toda la habitación metiéndolo en el bolso en el que Menma lo había traído la noche anterior echándoselo al hombro. Abrió la ventana echándole un vistazo abajo.

Menma estaba por abrir la puerta cuando volvieron a tocar, de la misma forma en la que lo habían hecho antes pero apenas tuvo la mano sobre el picaporte una bala atravesó la madera pasando justo por sus narices.

—Tenemos que irnos —Dijo Charasuke desde el otro lado de la ventana, sosteniéndose de la escalera de seguridad que pasaba por fuera de esta.

—Joder, mueve ya —Ordenó apresurado escuchando varias armas cargándose al mismo tiempo antes de soltar disparos que chocaban con todas las cosas de la habitación mientras él intentaba esquivarlas a duras penas. Casi se cae al intentar salir por la ventana pero eso era lo de menos.

—Las llaves, ¿Las tienes? —Preguntó Charasuke metiéndose al auto. El ruido de una patrulla policial le hizo respingar sintiendo su corazón apresurarse.

Menma encendió el auto luciendo más nervioso que antes.

— ¡Por esto te dije que teníamos que irnos! —Alegó echándose a andar de inmediato— Con una mierda, estos hijos de perra.

Había echado a andar el auto a la máxima velocidad posible sabiendo que ya para ese entonces, algunos autos escondidos le estaban esperando para seguirlo. No era la primera vez que intentaba escapar de esos idiotas después de todo y estaba decidido a no ser atrapado esta vez.

Estaba alerta, la respiración se le entrecortaba y las manos le temblaban sobre el volante. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso de repente? El sonido de notificación de Charasuke hizo que desviara la mirada de enfrente para ver al moreno viendo como este revisaba algo en su celular antes de volver a concentrarse en el camino para no chocar a nadie por estar pasándose los semáforos.

Al doblar en una esquina se percató que la cantidad de autos que andaban tras él había aumentado considerablemente. La bocina de una patrulla policial rondando la ciudad se escuchaba más cerca que antes también. Si, ahora sí lo estaban persiguiendo, de una manera demasiado discreta que le enfermó.

Charasuke tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras veía el video que le habían enviado por mensaje bajo la cita de _"_ **¿Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo? Yo mismo iré a buscarte".** Se mordió los labiosy volvió a reproducirlo ahora subiéndole el volumen para que Menma escuchara.

" _ **Noticias de último mínimo: se pide a la ciudadanía mantener la calma mientras se lleva a cabo el operativo policial para capturar a los delincuentes Menma Namikaze y… su compañero sin identificar."**_

—Ese hijo de puta de Obito, con sus malditos perros bastaba ¡¿Cómo es que incluso informó a la policía?! Su abuso de poder nunca ha tenido límites con una mierda.

Escuchaba a Menma maldecir, sin embargo, no entendía lo que este estaba diciendo pues su mirada estaba concentrada en la mujer de cabello negro que anunciaba las noticias y su acompañante que la observaba como queriendo preguntarle por qué no dio a conocer el nombre del segundo criminal.

¿La razón? Charasuke la sabía de sobra.

— ¡Agáchate!

Salió de su estupor a tiempo cuando el vidrio de su ventana pareció explotar producto de una bala silenciosa proveniente de un auto que los estaba esperando en otra esquina, casi a la salida de Konoha.

— ¡Mierda! —Menma giró el volante rápidamente para cambiar el rumbo al percatarse de las patrullas bloqueando el camino más adelante pero se vió de frente a los autos negros que le seguían por detrás.

—Wow —Exclamó Charasuke impactado por el dramatismo de la situación. Con su dedo terminó de quitar los vidrios de la ventana que habían quedado en el marco— Esto es tan…

— ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?!

—Excitante.

De no ser porque Menma frenó de golpe para luego agarrarlo con fuerza echándolo hacia atrás con asiento y todo otra bala le hubiese atravesado el cráneo.

Sentía la respiración agitada de Menma sobre su oreja mientras este lo abrazaba protegiéndolo de las balas que chocaban contra el metal de la camioneta. Una tras otra en mayor número.

Estaban atrapados.

—Con una mierda —Masculló Menma con el rostro muy cerca del suyo.

Los ojos azules buscaron los suyos mostrándose algo aliviados de no tener ningún rasguño. La mano fría de Menma dio con su mejilla acariciándosela y él la tomó con la suya presionándola, como si con eso quisiera consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Menma sintió que nuevamente estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien con sus mentiras, al igual como lo había hecho con su madre, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Charasuke se acercó un momento para presionar sus labios con los suyos en medio del bullicio causado por las balas, separándose únicamente cuando este cesó de manera abrupta.

— ¡Namikaze! —La voz ronca de un hombre llamándolo hizo que se reincorporara.

— ¡Menma! —Charasuke lo tomó del brazo intentando impedir que saliera— Por favor… no vayas…

Suplicó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, dispuesto a forcejear si tenía que hacerlo con tal de que su amante no saliera temiendo que lo asesinaran apenas pusiera un pie fuera del auto.

—Charasuke —Dijo Menma con una seriedad que asustaba.

—Por favor… —Insistió. La bala chocando contra el metal de la puerta hizo respingar a ambos— Te van a matar, Menma. Por favor…

— ¡¿Cuánto más tengo que esperarte, maldito?! ¡Tú y tú maldito amigo salgan ahora!

Los ojos de Menma parecieron cambiar cuando escuchó que los llamaban a ambos y no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo. Por un momento, rogó que Obito solo lo buscase a él y solo a él.

Su vida era una mierda, le valía lo que pasara con él, pero con Charasuke era diferente.

—Menma… —Escuchó la voz del moreno. La cicatriz en su brazo parecía quemar ante el agarre de aquellas manos que lo sanaron la primera vez que se conocieron.

— Escúchame —Pidió, viéndolo con una tranquilidad que Charasuke supo que era falsa— No te va a pasar nada, no dejaré que ese hijo de puta te toque, ¿Está claro?

— ¡No me importa! —Le hizo saber de inmediato que el miedo que sentía no era precisamente por lo que le fuera a pasar— ¿Y qué pasará contigo, eh? ¡Dime! Dijiste que me llevarías contigo, ¿Vas a dejarme ahora? —Sus ojos se entrecerraron dolidos.

Menma sintió una punzada en su pecho difícil de ignorar. Podía sentir la preocupación de Charasuke tanto como la suya

—Hey, amorcito —Lo llamó de una manera ridícula (según él) más que nada para burlarse de él y sus motes cariñosos con los que solía llamarlo.

Charasuke se mordió los labios acongojado.

—Me gustas —Confesó observando claramente como aquellos labios enrojecidos por la fricción causada por los dientes que antes presionaban sobre la carne temblaban a causa de sus palabras— Ahora puedo morir tranquilo. Perdón por esto —Dijo antes de abrir la puerta de la camioneta de una patada en donde un tipo le apuntó con el arma inmediatamente obligándolo a bajarse alzando ambas manos mostrándose desarmado.

Charasuke rápidamente se bajó también sin esperar a que se lo pidieran.

—Se puede saber… —Empezó a decir entonces un hombre alto cuya cicatriz en su ojo le daba un aspecto intimidante. Se acercó al cabello negro de Menma que se habia teñido hace poco estirándoselo mientras varios sujetos lo apuntaban con un arma— ¿Cómo cojones se te ocurrió traicionarme?

—Jo —Menma sonrió para luego escupirle recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo escupir sangre— Teníamos un trato… —Musitó— ¡UN CORAZÓN PARA MI MADRE A CAMBIO DE TODA LA MIERDA QUE ME HICISTE HACER, CABRÓN! ¡¿LO RECUERDAS?!

Obito que ni se inmutó con el grito del Namikaze se hizo el desentendido— De todas formas esa mujer no merecía vivir —Soltó desconsideradamente riéndose de Menma que intentó golpearlo siendo detenido por los muchos guardias a su alrededor— ¡Un mujer que trajo al mundo un desperdicio como tú no merece vivir en mi ciudad perfecta!

— ¡Voy a matarte, hijo de puta! —Gritó Menma a lo que el hombre dio la señal para que le apuntaran a Charasuke haciendo que Namikaze se quedara quieto de inmediato.

—Así que, este es tu supuesto amigo —Comentó acercándose al moreno que se había puesto de rodillas por culpa de los tipos que le apuntaban con el arma de igual forma que a Menma— Eres hermoso —Mencionó admirándolo.

— ¿Usted cree? —Preguntó Charasuke de vuelta con sarcasmo cargado en su voz.

—De verdad, lo creo —Respondió poniéndose de rodillas para verlo más de cerca— Si no fuera porque estas cerca de esta inmundicia te hubiese dejado libre.

— ¡No lo toques, infeliz! —Advirtió Menma de inmediato— ¡Él es solo un rehén!

Charasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa al igual que el sujeto que se volteó a verlo queriendo comprobar la verdad en sus palabras.

—Menma…

— ¡Yo lo obligué! —Siguió el Namikaze— Le dije que mataría a su familia si no me ayudaba a ocultarme ¡Pero es un inútil! ¡Un completo imbécil que mete las narices en donde no debiese!

— ¿Lo que él dice es cierto? —Le preguntó Obito a Charasuke analizándolo también. Antes que siquiera pudiese responder la mujer del mafioso apareció corriendo entre los guardaespaldas.

— ¡Cariño! —Gritó ella— ¡Créele, yo misma ví como ese sujeto lo extorsionaba! —Mintió descaradamente guiñándole el ojo apenas su marido desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar. Al parecer, había conquistado demasiado bien a esa mujer.

Quiso desmentir esas palabras y dejarse al descubierto, ¿Qué importaba salvarse solamente él? Por primera vez en su vida odió la suerte que tenía. Buscó a su alrededor, algo, cualquier cosa que pudiese servirle para huir pero todo parecía jugarle en contra en su plan de salvar a Menma.

— ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Lo usé! ¡Así que déjalo en paz!

—Ya lo oí —Aclaró el hombre creyéndole totalmente a su esposa que también era su mano derecha y no creía que esta pudiese mentirle— Él puede irse —Ordenó a sus matones que dejaron de apuntar al Uchiha con las armas.

Menma dejó salir un suspiro aliviado mientras le enviaba miradas furtivas a Charasuke queriendo que este se fuera de una maldita vez antes que el sujeto cambiara de opinión pero este no parecía querer mover ni un puto musculo.

Y no es que Charasuke no quisiera hacerlo, sino que la presencia del auto estacionado metros más allá se lo impedía. No porque le temiese, sino por lo que pasaba por su cabeza al verlo.

Namikaze estaba a punto de gritarle que se fuera al demonio y saliera de su vida pero justo en ese momento los ojos negros de Charasuke parecieron atravesarle.

Su mirada oscura siempre le había parecido atrayente y misteriosa, pero ahora, quizás por el deseo que le tenía, se veía más hermosa que nunca y no por ello menos enigmática haciéndole preguntarse, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de aquel que siempre creyó ser su ángel guardián?

Era inteligente, pero sin dudas no demasiado.

Antes que siquiera pudiera escuchar unas últimas palabras de su amante el golpe propinado por uno de los guardias de Obito sobre su cabeza le hizo caer rendido al piso cayendo en la inconsciencia inmediata.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Como dije a un comienzo, este fic iba a ser cortito y lo será, el siguiente capitulo es el último**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y mensajes de animo, los aprecio mucho pese a que aun siento algo raro al escribir pero no importa, ya pasará.**_

 _ **Nos vemos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**06.**_

Él no era la clase de persona que tolerara que un montón de personas, independiente de quienes sean, le sermonearan por lo que creía que eran horas. Pero no le quedaba otra opción.

—Entonces —Pronunció su padre con esa sutileza que haría temblar a cualquier persona que lo escuchase— ¿Cómo es que terminaste metido en algo así? ¡Pon atención cuando te hablo! —Gritó dando un golpe con el puño cerrado en la madera de su escritorio mostrándose indignado por la actitud indiferente que adquiría su hijo menor en esos momentos.

Charasuke, que estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá de la oficina de Fugaku, se dignó a verlo no porque quisiera, sino porque la mirada insistente de Itachi sentado delante de él lo obligó a hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué hubiese pasado si Itachi no hubiese estado ahí para rescatarte de esos vándalos?!

—Nada —Respondió con confianza— Puedo cuidarme solo, ya te lo dije.

La vena en la frente del dueño de las empresas Uchiha, las más ricas y poderosas del país, parecía estar a punto de explotar. Itachi anticipándose a la pelea verbal que vendría a continuación se levantó del sofá llamando la atención de ambos.

—Padre, estoy seguro que Sasuke no se dejaría atrapar por un criminal cualquiera sin tener un plan de respaldo —Aseguró poniéndose de lado de su hermano menor, otra vez. No era la primera vez que le tocaba defenderlo de la ira del mayor por culpa de sus "pasatiempos" cuestionables.

Charasuke soltó un bufido — Él nunca confía en mí.

—¡La policía entera estaba tras de ti! —Le hizo notar el mayor, más molesto por su actitud que por lo que había hecho, después de todo Itachi tenía razón. Sasuke no era idiota, no por nada había pasado la prueba de admisión a la policía y había sido entrenado por la fuerza especial junto a su hermano antes que este decidiera especializarse en medicina. Es por esto que no podía entender como en más de una ocasión lo terminaban vinculando en algún asunto ilegal del que nadie tenía conocimiento hasta que llegaba la orden de arresto a su domicilio— ¡Mikoto casi arriesga su puesto por ocultar tu nombre!

—Aw, si lo vi. Mamá es la mejor, recuérdame regalarle flores más seguido — Respondió mirándose ahora las uñas mientras recordaba como su madre había omitido su nombre en vivo mientras transmitía las noticias de último momento que él vio en medio de la persecución que traía con Menma.

Cerró la mano en puño con fuerza al recordar la expresión forzada de Menma que intentaba transmitirle seguridad en medio del caos que los acorralaba sin escapatoria.

Mordió sus labios. El recuerdo del último contacto entre ellos estaba vivo en cada parte de su ser y si no fuera por este, estaría ahora mismo perdiendo la cordura por no saber qué había sido de su amante en las últimas horas.

¿Seguiría vivo?

La sola idea de escuchar una respuesta negativa le provocaban fuertes arcadas y una sensación asfixiante en su pecho.

Un fuerte sonido muy cerca de él le hizo salir de su estado de ensoñación, en donde Menma y él seguían en la cama del hotel barato compartiendo caricias osadas, para encontrarse una taza rota en el suelo y a su padre a centímetros de él siendo detenido por Itachi que lo sujetaba de la espalda impidiendo que se le acercara a aun más.

— ¡Mocoso malcriado!

Pestañeó varias veces intentando aterrizar en el presente y fue cuestión de segundos para que entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

Se levantó del sofá y le sostuvo la mirada al mayor acercándose. El puño en alto de Fugaku le hizo cerrar los ojos por inercia aceptando el golpe que vendría y que nunca llegó porque Itachi no lo permitió.

—Padre —Lo llamó acercándose un poco más y antes de que este siquiera pudiese decirle algo se arrodilló frente a él apoyando la frente en sus manos cruzadas sobre el suelo.

Escuchó la exclamación de sorpresa por parte de su hermano que inició un breve silencio incómodo en el lugar.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —Lo regañó su padre después de salir de su asombro— Eres un Uchiha, no hagas tal cosa indigna delante de mis ojos.

" _Si tan solo supieras la cantidad de cosas indignas que he hecho a tus espaldas"_ Pensó sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo.

Y era por una de esas cosas que su padre consideraría indignas que decidía caer a esos extremos.

Estaba dispuesto a humillar su apellido sin importarle solo por volver a tener esas manos ásperas y tibias acariciando su cuerpo, admirar esa sonrisa socarrona que formaban esos labios calientes y expertos después de decir una obscenidad…

Aferrarse a ese tipo impulsivo y osado que había tenido los cojones de meterse en su vida como ninguna persona lo había hecho antes para luego abandonarlo desconsideradamente bajo la cruel excusa de querer salvarle la vida.

—Sé que te he causado muchos problemas —Empezó a decir sin pensar mucho en sus palabras porque su cabeza estaba ocupada en aferrarse a la esperanza de volver a ver Menma. En creer que aún tenía tiempo— Lo siento, padre. De verdad lo siento… —Decía una y otra vez, cada vez más afectado.

Reconoció el toque cariñoso de la mano de su hermano sobre su cabeza, queriendo que se levantara, pero no le hizo caso.

—No sé qué hacer con mi vida, por favor, ¡Ayúdame! —Gritó alzando la cabeza para ver al mayor a los ojos.

Los ojos negros del otro, carentes de ese brillo juvenil que lo había abandonado desde hace muchos años, se entrecerraron cuando notó sus mejillas mojadas a causa de las lágrimas que empezaron a caer sobre ellas.

Él era perfecto, sin error alguno.

—Te lo suplico, ayúdame —Volvió a pedir, escondiendo la cabeza nuevamente bajo la falsa vergüenza que le causaba llorar frente a su progenitor.

Menma le había prometido que estaría bien, que no le pasaría nada porque él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien lo lastimara mientras estuviera con vida. Charasuke en ese momento había ignorado la inseguridad oculta entre esas palabras, como si el propio Menma dudara de poder cumplir con lo que tan insistentemente le prometía.

Y fue en ese momento, en medio de los esfuerzos que hacia el Namikaze por salvarlo, en que en su mente brillante y talentosa surgió la necesidad de comprobar si Menma realmente podría cumplir con su promesa hasta el final de sus días.

En la mirada que compartieron antes de separarse tomó su decisión.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó su padre con un tono en su voz que le hizo sonreír a escondidas y morderse los labios para no reír satisfecho.

Lo encontraría a como dé lugar.

Era demasiado caprichoso como para creer que existía la posibilidad de que nunca más volverían a verse porque Menma había dejado el mundo en el que se habían conocido.

Todo lo que quería, siempre lo tenía y esta no sería una excepción ni en esta vida, ni en la otra.

.

.

.

"— _El truco es no mirarlos a los ojos —Había dicho Sai mientras se cubría el rostro con una mascarilla._

— _Tsk, ya lo hice, antes de darles un golpe en la cabeza con el fierro —Respondió rodando los ojos al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el sofá individual de la sala metros atrás de la camilla mal cuidada de hospital en donde el chico de piel pálida había puesto a uno de los sujetos que le habían encargado capturar._

 _Eran tres, todos jóvenes e idiotas que se metieron en el lugar equivocado volviéndose así en simples basuras biodegradables para el sujeto que les había echado el ojo encima._

— _¿Cuánto dieron por este? —Preguntó entonces Sai con el cuchillo en mano con la que abriría la piel de ese pobre diablo._

 _Menma desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección— Un par de millones. Escuché que el informe médico de su hígado es excelente._

— _¿Hígado? —Cuestionó Sai haciendo que volviese la mirada a la espalda de este. La sangre comenzaba a salpicar en el suelo en grandes cantidades. Escuchó al tipo reír unos segundos antes de notar como el movimiento de sus brazos se detenía— Parece que alguien te mintió —Comentó volteándose para mostrarle aquel órgano vital del tamaño de un puño palpitando sobre la bandeja de acero en la que lo había puesto como si no fuera nada importante._

 _Menma dio un salto de inmediato, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes por el simple hecho de tener a su alcance el corazón que por tanto tiempo había estado esperando. Estiró la mano buscando tocarlo con algo de miedo, como si buscara comprobar que aquel órgano que palpitaba en intervalos de segundos sobre una simple bandeja era real y no una fantasía producida por la esperanza que se negaba a perder._

 _La esperanza de salvar a su madre al conseguir el trasplante que tanto le había prometido durante meses._

 _Antes de que siquiera pudiese rozarlo, Sai lo apartó guardando aquel tesoro en un congelador como si se tratara de un trozo de carne cualquiera que luego pondría en exhibición en el mercado._

 _Su ceño se frunció visiblemente por haber sido privado de aquello que tanto anhelaba en ese entonces— ¿Por qué mierda lo guardas?_

— _Porque no es el tuyo —Respondió Sai con simpleza acariciándose la nuca cansado. Su cansancio pareció aumentar considerablemente cuando la camilla fue pateada junto al cadáver con fuerza— No hagas berrinche, el próximo será el tuyo._

 _Menma que apretaba los dientes con fuerza, aun manteniendo la pierna alzada después de haber golpeado la camilla con indignación, sintió las inmensas ganas de tomar él mismo el cuchillo y realizar la "operación" por su cuenta a los otros dos sujetos que quedaban para asegurarse de que nadie pudiese arrebatarle lo que él con sus propias manos manchadas en sangre había conseguido._

 _Sintió la mano de Sai posarse en su hombro derecho de manera empática que rechazó de inmediato._

— _Has estado diciendo esa misma mierda desde hace un mes, ¡¿Cuándo tendré el mío?! ¡Me prometieron ese puto órgano a cambio de secuestrar a toda la gente que querían!_

 _Sai se le quedó viendo unos momentos tan imperturbable como siempre— El próximo. Deberías ser más paciente._

— _¿Paciente, dices? —Soltó una carcajada y ahora sí tomó el cuchillo. Se acercó al sujeto rápidamente y lo arrinconó inmovilizándolo sin problemas al tiempo que presionaba la punta del filo sobre su yugular en advertencia— En cualquiera de estos días mi madre podría morir ¡¿Y dices que espere, hijo de puta?!_

— _Tienes talento, Menma —Reconoció entonces el otro, manteniéndose inmóvil por miedo de ser víctima de la furia del chico nuevo— Obito sin duda recompensará tu esfuerzo, prometo acelerar las cosas, solo… —Dejó la frase a medias mientras bajaba la mirada hacia esa mano sosteniendo el cuchillo que presionaba sobre su cuello, dando a entender lo que quería decir._

 _El que en ese momento era rubio mandó a volar el utensilio después de un par de segundos, apartándose. Chasqueó la lengua molesto, decidiendo que había pasado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar._

— _Tomaré tu promesa —Aceptó poniéndose la chaqueta que había dejado sobre el sofá, intentando tranquilizarse solamente porque esta era la única opción con la que contaba para salvar a su madre— Pero, si esa próxima vez llega demasiado tarde, definitivamente voy a destrozarte sin pensarlo dos veces._

— _Las promesas se hacen para cumplirlas, Menma —Fue lo único que le respondió Sai en ese momento._

 _Y él le había dado la razón en silencio, porque en aquel entonces realmente pensaba que las promesas siempre se cumplían."_

La sensación de asfixia fue lo que lo despertó de su inconciencia. Su primera reacción había sido gritar cuando sus pulmones parecieron estar a punto de reventar, pero sólo burbujas salieron de su boca en medio de palabras intangibles que se perdían en el agua en donde una mano aferrada a su cabello le obligaba a hundir la cabeza.

Casi al instante, esa misma mano jaló con fuerza de su cabello hacia atrás dejándole respirar con dificultad.

Tosió muchas veces llevando sus propias manos hacia su cuello como si con eso aliviara la sensación de presión sobre este.

—Vaya, si que te dieron duro —Dijo una voz conocida a su lado. De inmediato sus instintos hicieron que agitara el brazo en su dirección queriendo golpearlo pero el sonido metálico advirtiendo el límite de movilidad de sus extremidades le impidió cumplir su cometido.

¿Estaba esposado? Rápidamente reparó en ello, descubriendo la cadena en sus muñecas y tobillos, al igual que la ropa que ahora traía encima. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

—Te dije que Obito te encerraría.

—Deidara —Escupió intentando ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad revisando cada rincón del lugar en el que se encontraba.

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó entonces el rubio— Esta es una de las muchas salas de castigo de la penitenciaria de Konoha. Hm, te arrastramos hacia aquí para darte la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.

—Hijos de puta.

—Eh, cuidado —Advirtió el otro— Mira que tuviste suerte con que sólo te enviara aquí en lugar de matarte apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Agradece al hombre que fue a buscar a tu perra…

No tuvo que preguntar para saber a quien se estaba refiriendo de manera tan despectiva. La piel se le erizó a la sola mención de Charasuke y sus instintos nuevamente le hicieron hervir la sangre cegándolo, provocando que buscara golpear a Deidara sin importarle la desventaja en la que se encontraba. Su increíble fuerza bruta siempre había logrado intimidar a los demás por lo que el rubio ni siquiera quiso intentar enfrentarlo al verlo fuera de sí y prefirió apartarse saliendo de la celda para ponerse a salvo.

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ÉL?! —Exigió saber encolerizado de sólo pensar en que uno de esos sujetos se había llevado a Charasuke para hacerle quien sabe qué cosas. Alterado empezó a golpear los barrotes usando su propio cuerpo sin importarle salir lastimado— ¡RESPONDE MIERDA! ¡¿QUIÉN COJONES SE LO LLEVÓ CONSIGO?!

— ¡No lo sé! —Le respondió alzando la voz únicamente para que este se tranquilizara y dejara de meter tanto ruido. Después de todo lo habían metido a escondidas para asegurarse de que Namikaze estuviera dentro — Un tipo apareció y ya, parece que lo conocía porque simplemente se dejó arrastrar a su auto. Obito no tuvo más remedio que dejar que los oficiales te trajeran detenido hasta aquí para evitar que descubriera lo que estábamos .

La explicación no lo apaciguó mucho. ¿Cómo podía confiar en las palabras de ese sujeto? Hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de confiar en las personas, incluso en sí mismo.

—No caeré en esa…

—Pues cree lo que quieras, ese sujeto no es de mi incumbencia —Le interrumpió Deidara ya cansado de tanta plática. Los pasos acercándose de los guardias merodeando fue la señal para saber que ya podía retirarse— Bien, Namikaze. Espero que disfrutes de tu estadía. Hm.

En respuesta, Menma apretó los puños sobre los barrotes de la celda como si intentara romperlos con su fuerza. Lástima que eso fuera demasiado irreal.

Los pasos de Deidara alejándose y la de los oficiales aproximándose. De pronto caía en cuenta que había terminado como su madre siempre temió que lo hiciese. Solo y encerrado de por vida en un lugar del cual nunca podría salir.

"— _ **No quiero que por mi culpa te encierres en ti mismo, quiero poder ser capaz de verte hacer tu vida… feliz…"**_

Nunca le había dolido tanto el recuerdo de su madre como en ese momento y en los siguientes que vendrían más tarde, en los próximos días.

.

.

.

Toda su vida había escuchado que sobrevivir no era sencillo y él más que nadie podía asegurar que aquello era cierto.

Vivir era una maldita persecución contra la muerte inevitable. Es por ello que las palabras se pierden y es mejor evitarlas, porque son solo los hechos los que generan el real impacto.

Él recordaba cada día de su encierro, las cosas que había prometido a lo largo de su vida una y otra vez sintiéndose más idiota cada vez que lo hacía.

Prometió a su padre esperarlo los años que fueran cuando este de igual forma le prometía volver a casa después de terminar su trabajo en el extranjero. Ambas promesas fueron simples mentiras.

Prometió a su madre una infinidad de cosas con el paso de los años, pero la que siempre le resultaba más dolorosa era la continua promesa que le repetía hasta el cansancio. _**"Vas a estar bien, el donador pronto aparecerá. Haré que aparezca"**_ , su madre simplemente se reía cada vez que lo decía y Menma nunca entendió por qué lo hacía hasta que esta no volvió a despertar luego de irse a dormir siendo lo último que escuchó de él precisamente esas palabras. Cuando la enfermera lo contactó al día siguiente le encontró la gracia.

Ella sabía que se iba a morir antes de que un donador llegara y Menma no había podido evitar reírse también por haber sido utilizado todo este tiempo por haber creído otra mentira disfrazada de promesa por parte de la maldita organización a la que había aceptado unirse en medio de su desesperación y que solo había jugado con su esperanza.

Lo había intentado, sí. Era inteligente, pero sin dudas no demasiado, y era esa estupidez la que provocaba su agonía cada día que llevaba encerrado en ese lugar.

Porque en lugar de concentrarse en encontrar la forma de escapar se quedaba ahí, aceptando su destino sin chistar bajo un bucle de recuerdos que no le dejaban dormir en las noches. ¿Debía una persona como él seguir intentando continuar con su vida como pudiese?

No era su padre abandonándolo, su madre muriéndose o la culpa de haber arrinconado a gente inocente a ser parte de un botín inhumano la que le provocaba esa sensación de vacío en su vida mierda.

Sino que irónicamente era culpa de esas caricias suaves, esos labios coquetos y esa forma de ser maravillosa de la persona más perfecta que había conocido en su vida.

Conocer a Charasuke realmente terminó siendo su verdadera tortura. El ángel guardián que creyó que había sido enviado solo para él ahora le atormentaba bajo la agonía que le causaba no saber que había pasado con este.

Sin dudas, pensar en que la última promesa que hiciste hacia la persona que querías, por más que lo hubieses intentado por volverlo realidad haya terminado siendo una de las tantas mentiras de las que había dicho en el pasado, le sumaba puntos extras a la asquerosa vida que parecía estar destinado a vivir.

Él le había prometido que estaría bien, que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño y lo intentó, pero no sabía si realmente esta vez sus esfuerzos habían servido de algo.

Y si lo pensaba, también le habían mentido otra vez. Charasuke dijo que no se iría de su lado.

Realmente quería creer que lo habían traicionado para que no fuera tan difícil ahogarse en su autocompasión. Era más fácil de ese modo.

Creer que Charasuke estaba vivo y lo había abandonado que pensar que su ángel había muerto luego de haber creído en sus palabras que nuevamente resultaron ser vacías.

Si, realmente no tenía sentido seguir intentando continuar con esta persecución entre la vida y la muerte…

—A ver, malditos, silencio —Hizo eco la voz de uno de los guardias en el lugar en respuesta a todos los silbidos que caían sobre ellos.

Menma detuvo sus pensamientos inquietantes, alejando la mirada de la ventana que permitía el paso del sol a su celda para ver lo que estaba pasando fuera de esta.

En el pasillo, caminando hacia su dirección distinguió fácilmente el motivo por el que todos esos reos se mostraban ansiosos.

" _Carne fresca"_ Pensó notando la presencia de un nuevo oficial, cuyo uniforme increíblemente apretado al cuerpo permitía que se apreciara su buena figura que a Menma le pareció terriblemente conocida, pero que creyó que era por culpa del encierro.

Los reos no dejaban de gritar obscenidades al nuevo oficial que cubría gran parte de su rostro con la gorra dejando a la vista únicamente la zona del mentón, que al verla de cerca le provocaba un escalofrio indescriptible en el cuerpo.

Se habían detenido delante de su celda e inmediatamente el temblor en su cuerpo parecía querer anticipar algo que creyó sería malo. ¿Acaso la llegada de ese sujeto anunciaba el término de su persecución? Sin duda, los ángeles llegaban cuando tocabas fondo y al igual como le sucedió con Charasuke en aquel día que murió su madre, aparecía otro justo cuando estaba a punto de morir. Vaya, que coincidencia.

—Manos contra las rejas —Ordenó el segundo oficial y él acató sin chistar dispuesto a aceptar el castigo que esperaba que cayera sobre él— Me contaron que andabas de busca pleitos, Namikaze —El nombrado reviró los ojos recordando la disputa que tuvo en el almuerzo con un sujeto que se atrevió a darle una nalgueada y que recibió en respuesta un buen puñetazo en la cara que le mandó a volar un par de muelas— Te advertí que a la próxima vez no habría piedad, el Ministro dejó claro que podíamos deshacernos de ti cuando creyéramos que causaste demasiados problemas.

Resopló por lo bajo. Así que si era lo que creía entonces.

Bueno, por lo menos moriría sabiendo que hubo al menos una de las promesas que escuchó se cumplía tal y como fue dictada, pese a que esto no fuera nada consolador y por parte de la persona que odiaba.

—Sasuke —Llamó entonces el oficial y notó como el recién nombrado se acercaba a su lado sujetándole el brazo con una delicadeza que le extrañó — No te dejes intimidar por este tipo, aunque no creo que necesites consejos, después de todo fuiste el primero en la academia. Nunca imaginé que por fin llegaría el día en que el gran Sasuke Uchiha aceptara unirse a la institución.

El nombrado en ningún momento respondió a esos comentarios. Menma por su parte le enviaba miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, sintiendo en cada paso que daba la caricia más evidente que el nuevo oficial le estaba haciendo a su brazo, pasando del codo hacia el hombro lentamente y de manera discreta, lo suficiente como para que solo él se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

¿Acaso ese ángel se compadecía de él? No estaba seguro, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y no sabía cómo interpretarlo. ¿Era por el miedo que le causaba no estar seguro de qué le harían? ¿De las formas como lo torturarían?

¿O acaso era por la presencia de esa persona?

" _ **Dijiste que me llevarías contigo, ¿Vas a dejarme ahora?"**_

La voz de Charasuke en su cabeza hizo aparición bajo el recuerdo de ambos abrazándose por última vez en la camioneta antes de separarse, al mismo tiempo que entraba a una zona restringida del penal que todos conocían como la "habitación de la tortura", la cual había conocido el primer día que lo trajeron a esa cárcel, fácil de reconocer por la enorme puerta reforzada que daba a acceso al exterior por medio de un callejón en dónde sacaban discretamente los cuerpos de los reos asesinados sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Los guardias se habían quedado conversando de algo que no podía prestar atención porque su cabeza no quería alejarse del recuerdo de Charasuke sonriéndole por última vez.

—Lo siento —Murmuró y la puerta a sus espaldas se cerró.

No se volteó a ver porque no quería ser consciente de lo que pensaba hacerle el oficial que le habían asignado la tarea de encargarse de él. Simplemente cerró los ojos manteniéndose inmóvil a la expectativa de terminar pronto con esta persecución que por fin llegaba a su fin.

—Prometí que no te harían daño…—Siguió diciendo, anhelando la imagen de aquel que rogaba porque estuviera realmente bien.

De que sus palabras no hayan terminado siendo nuevamente mentiras.

Que por una vez en su vida, había hecho algo bien y realmente logrado salvar a la persona quería.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, al recordar a Charasuke. Otra persona que había amado y que lo dejaba por su estupidez.

Esperó. Los pasos de afuera perdiéndose en el enorme pasillo del penal anunciaban lo inminente y él no podía estar más ansioso por que sucediera pronto.

Escuchó los pasos pesados del tacón de las botas que traía el oficial pasando por su lado. Siguió esperando pero nada.

— ¿Qué diablos esperas tanto? —Reclamó aburrido de toda esa maldita ceremonia innecesaria que parecía estar haciendo el otro.

Abrió sus ojos únicamente para abrirlos un poco más de lo normal con sorpresa al notar como el oficial que había quedado con él era el recién llegado que ahora abría la enorme puerta cuyo sonido oxidado y escandaloso habría intimidado a cualquiera, dejando a la vista el angosto callejón que metros más adelante daba hacia la salida de Konoha.

Alzó una de sus cejas sin entender por qué el oficial le mostraba aquel paisaje, ¿Quizás le daría la oportunidad de escapar en medio de una lluvia de balas? Parecía bastante descabellado pero en realidad no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo el oficial alzó su mano derecha cubierta por un guante blanco mostrándole las llaves de la cerradura.

—Ups —Entonces dijo este lanzándolas a la otra esquina de la habitación.

No necesitó nada más.

Su cuerpo se había movido por inercia hacia el guardia antes de que este pudiese quitarse la gorra que él mismo le arrebató dejando ver aquel rostro hermoso que tanto había rogado por ver una vez más mientras lo alzaba en medio del abrazo que Charasuke le devolvía con sus piernas enrollándose en su cintura y sus brazos firmes en su cuello compartiendo un beso de labios temblorosos por la emoción.

Él nunca había llorado antes, ni siquiera cuando su madre había muerto, pero ahora sentía que estaba a punto de hacerlo solo por tenerlo consigo, sano y salvo.

—Joder, ¿Qué diablos? —Comenzó a decir sintiendo que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Era tan irreal que le hacía cuestionarse si realmente seguía vivo o lo habían asesino mientras dormía— Estas jodidamente loco... ¿Qué demonios-?

—Agh, no llores que me harás llorar a mí —Reclamó Charasuke golpeándole en el brazo en donde tenía la cicatriz con fuerza— ¿Alguna vez has tenido una fantasía sexual que incluya hacerlo dentro de la cárcel con un reo? Porque yo si —Confesó el otro removiéndose para que lo bajara— Lástima que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Nuevamente, sus miradas eran lo único que necesitaba para entender lo que el otro quería decir. Charasuke se arrodilló delante de él sacándose un accesorio del cabello que usó para desesposarle los tobillos y él no pudo evitar sonreír fascinado con semejante criatura cuando este se reincorporó lentamente, deteniéndose con su boca frente a su miembro oculto bajo su pantalón en donde de manera atrevida dejó un beso sobre la tela delgada antes de quedar de pie como si nada guiñándole un ojo coqueto.

—Si quieres que te quite estas —Murmuró con esa voz excitante que tenía, posando sus manos sobre las cadenas de sus muñecas— Tendrás que alcanzarme —Condicionó echándose a correr de inmediato por el callejón.

Menma negó con la cabeza en respuesta y soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. Mandándole una última mirada a la habitación de la penitenciaria con la mano apoyada en el borde la puerta por la que había salido Charasuke, juró ver a su madre gritarle algo enojada para luego sonreírle haciéndole un gesto con la mano que él reconoció como una señal para que se marchara de una vez, y así lo hizo.

Corrió por aquel callejón oscuro que parecía volverse eterno en cada paso hasta terminar en una calle increíblemente iluminada por la luz del sol que le lastimó los ojos a las afueras de Konoha.

— ¡Sube, cariño! —Le gritó Charasuke desde el mismo auto deportivo en el que se conocieron por primera vez— ¿Te gusta? Llegó a la comisaria el otro día y como nuestra amiga se demoró en ir a reclamarlo, lo tomé prestado.

Se subió al auto de inmediato, en donde Charasuke partió a gran velocidad alejándose del lugar sin que tuviese que decírselo.

— ¿Qué es esto de oficial Sasuke Uchiha? —Cuestionó intrigado leyendo la placa que traía el chico consigo.

Esos ojos negros le observaron, tan misteriosos y fascinantes como siempre lo habían sido, con diversión— Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes de mí, pero te dejaré descubrirlas si no vuelves a creerte el héroe para intentar salvarme. Joder, Menma, lloré como niñita todos estos días ¡Eres tan extremista con un demonio! ¡¿Qué no te puedes confesar como la gente normal y no sacrificando tu vida por mí?! ¡POR ESO YO SOY EL CEREBRO!

Escuchaba los reclamos de Charasuke sin ponerle real atención. Estaba más fascinado en contemplar todas las expresiones que este hacia mientras hablaba, atesorando el momento.

Escuchó el ruido de una patrulla policial a lo lejos y no perdió detalle de como esos labios que le gritaban palabras enojadas formaban una sonrisa que no supo interpretar.

—Ahora pone atención que te haré un tutorial de como escapar de la policía sin tener que morir en el intento — Aseguró decidido el moreno.

Menma, se recargó por completo en el asiento de cuero del auto, dejando que su pecho se llenara de esa sensación gratificante que no podía dejar de sentir cuando estaba junto al Uchiha.

—Jo. Ilústrame.

Él era inteligente, pero no lo suficiente.

El otro era perfecto, sin error alguno.

Ahora más que nunca, mientras sentía la adrenalina subírsele a la cabeza por la maniobra arriesgada que hacia Charasuke con el auto al saltar impulsado por la velocidad una rampla improvisada en el camino logrando escapar de las patrullas policiales detrás suyo, creía que este sujeto era el ángel guardián que su madre le había enviado como agradecimiento por todo lo que había intentado hacer por ella.

La persecución seguía, ¿Y qué? Si tenía a Charasuke con él, la única persona que era capaz de hacer cumplir las promesas, no tenía miedo de seguir escapando por el resto de su vida.

 _ **Fin.**_  
.

.

.

 **Hola! Volví en forma de fichas y finales inesperados, de verdad, de verdad, agradezco a toda la gente que apoyó este fic sobre todo a Luliz Rizo y Hatake-Seikatsu que les juro que me da una ansiedad tremenda que ff no tenga la opción de responderles los comentarios AGH**

 **AHORA VIENEN LAS ACLARACIONES DE ESTE (Porque aunque no lo crean siempre me piden aclaraciones de mis fic's por interno)**

 **1\. ¿Recuerdan que Menma dijo que vió en Chara una mirada como rara al final del capitulo 5? Como si este quisiera decirle algo. Pasa que Chara al ver el auto de Itachi llegar al lugar en donde estaban inmediatamente pone a trabajar su cabeza e idea un plan para salvar a Menma más adelante si es que podía, por eso se describió que Chara tenia una mirada extraña.**

 **2\. Charasuke fingió frente a su padre estar afectado y arrepentido por causar tantos problemas para que este le consiguiera un puesto de policía, que era obvio que sería lo único que le consiguiera porque él había sido entrenado por las fuerzas especiales (por eso Chara sabe hacer tantas cosas)**

 **3\. Mi única intensión con este fic fue relatar como estos dos se habían conocido y enamorado, por eso no ahondé tanto en lo que pasaba en la vida de ambos porque me gusta dejarlo a imaginación del lector en realidad xD Ah y Menma como nunca supo el nombre real de Chara (porque Charasuke es un apodo en realidad) nunca asoció que ese "oficial Sasuke Uchiha" fuera precisamente su Uchiha.**

 **4\. No olviden que los quiero mucho.**

 **Enserio, de verdad gracias por seguir el fic :') no tenia grandes expectativas con él pero me impresioné por el apoyo que recibía.**

 **Pregunta seria, ¿Debería seguir escribiendo de ellos en el futuro?**

 **MUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ,DEJAR SUS VOTOS Y COMENTARIOS, DE VERDAD LOS APRECIO! ESTE FINAL CAYÓ JUSTO EN EL DÍA 3 DEL MCMWeek con la temática de chicos malos (o algo asi)**

 **El sábado vuelvo con un one shot cortito del día 6 del MCMWeek con la temática de cita perfecta. No se hagan grandes expectativas, solo quise escribir qué consideraban ambos una "cita perfecta" x'D**

 **Los quiero!**


End file.
